


In the Fire

by DoomKitteh



Series: Seirixori Has Feelings [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Queertical Role
Genre: College AU, F/F, gotta have that college AU for our DnD characters ok, i'm sure I could add more tags but whatever, this is longer than I planned holy sheets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: College AU for the Dawnguard! And by College AU I mean Devil's Food (Seirixori and Gunnloda) gettin' together and interaction with friends in college.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> insert shrug emoji here. some things I got real lazy on oops. Like fixing Urrak's accent or sending her words to be accentized (that's totally a word) ...and then leaving the words that I legit cpoy+pasted from our own game that are accented. ... _Idgaf_

It’s the second week now that she’s sitting out in the quad, feeling like someone’s watching her. It’s not exactly uncommon. There aren’t many tieflings at Bellbury U and her horns aren’t exactly subtle (she’s pretty sure the only other tiefling is the barista at her coffee shop she visits somewhat frequently...and owns). 

 

However this one is constant and everytime Seirixori is at lunch — or any break she takes in the quad really — someone is there, watching.

 

Another week goes by before she figures it out. A red-headed dwarf is now openly staring at her and Seir sinks down on the bench she’s sitting on. It’s not exactly easy, as the table in front of her is kind of small.

 

It figures this is the one time she leaves Stool at home— her arms automatically trying to grab at something that isn’t there. 

 

She watches in apprehension as the dwarf heads her way with a tray filled to the brim with food. She doesn’t even notice she’s been chewing the inside of her lip until she can taste the blood. 

 

The woman sets the food down in front of her, “Here you are, dear.” 

 

Seir blinks and stares. “What?”

 

“I haven’t seen you eat.”

 

“Okay…?”

 

“Don’t worry, dear, it’s on the house. Now then, what is it you study here? And where’s your little mushroom friend? You usually have it with you, yes?”

 

Seir blinks again, unable to process what’s happening. “Why are you talking to me?” It’s blunt, possibly too blunt, and it takes Seirixori a moment to realize how rude it sounds. The woman answers her before she can apologize.

 

“A meal is never complete without good conversation.” She says, looking at the food expectantly.

 

Seir takes a piece, without looking, and puts it in her mouth. She regrets it instantly, but the smile that appears on the dwarf’s face in front of her stops her from immediately commenting. 

 

They stare at one another, Seir trying to smile, but it just looks like she’s in pain.

 

“Is something wrong, dear? Do you not like it?”

 

Seir slowly opens her mouth unceremoniously letting the piece of meat fall back onto the plate.  “I uh…” she clears her throat, grabbing the drink that was also placed in front of her to rinse the taste out of her mouth. “I’m... sorry. I uh… I haven’t had meat in a long time. The um… the spices are… nice though?”

 

The woman looks slightly apologetic, but also confused, “Then why did you put it in your mouth?” She motions to the tray and Seir finally looks at it.

 

“Oh…” Seirixori’s face darkens, her pink skin turning a defining shade of red. “Uh…” She can only shrug as she looks at the rest of the food before her. The tray is filled with three different types of each food group and her eyes widen at the amount, “I’m not used to people talking to me, and uh…” Her brows furrow, she’s not actually sure why she took a bite in the first place. So she shrugs again and looks away. 

 

The dwarf doesn’t comment and instead introduces herself, Gunnloda she says, and makes small talk and Seir absentmindedly snacks on what’s in front of her, listening but not quite participating in the conversation.

 

Eventually when Seir goes to reach for something else, there’s a thunk and both her and Gunnloda look at a mostly empty tray. “Oh…” Seir blinks in surprise. 

 

Gunnloda smiles, pats her arm, and takes the tray, “It was nice meeting you, Seirixori.” 

 

Seir gives an awkward wave as Gunnloda walks back to the dining area.

 

***

 

The next day Seir has Stool in her arms and she’s looking through the windows of the dining area to see if she can catch a flash of orange. “I think I made a friend yesterday, Stool.”

 

“She was… weirdly nice. She even gave me food. I was going to tell her I’d already eaten, but she looked really happy when I ate some of it.” Seir makes a sound of disgust, “Unfortunately it was meat, and I haven’t eaten that in such a long time that it didn’t taste that great. The spices were nice, though. Even the other food was really good. I always hear about how the school food is always pretty gross, but… none of this was. Even the vegetables were seasoned.” 

 

“Hmm no, I haven’t seen her yet. I wonder if she’s here today.”

 

“Hello, dear.” Gunnloda shows up next to her with another tray full of food. None of it is the same as yesterday and it’s also free of meat.

 

“Gun— Gunnloda!?” Seir jumps, startled by her presence. “H— hi.” She’s nervous and she clutches Stool to her as Gunnloda leads her to one of the tables outside and takes the opposite seat from Gunnloda.

 

“I see you didn’t forget him today.”

 

“No. I felt really bad yesterday, leaving them alone. They were okay though.” She pats Stool on their cap, “This is Stool.” Seir says to Gunnloda after a moment. It’s hesitant and she’s chewing the inside of her lip, this is usually where things don’t go well for her.

 

Gunnloda tilts her head, looking at the two of them, and Seir tenses, waiting for the teasing, but it doesn’t come, “It’s nice to meet you, dear.” Gunnloda smiles and she starts talking. Seirixori follows along, mostly. A lot of it is about the food in front of her that she finds herself eating again. She eats around the things she isn’t a fan of and nearly devours the things she loves.

 

The growing smile on Gunnloda’s face has her captivated and she’s a little worried about this feeling in her chest because it’s new and overwhelming. But it’s also exciting and she really hopes this is going to happen every day.

 

***

 

She stumbles into the coffee shop. It’s just past four in the morning and despite not having an actual morning class, it’s the only time she can see Mielikki. They only meet once a month, and it’s always a ridiculously early meeting time. 

 

There was only one time she didn’t show up. The meeting day landed during a week where Seirixori was not anywhere near the vicinity of campus, or even the country, roughly the same time every year (she's been visiting Mielikki well before she started college).

 

After that Mielikki made sure to schedule around it. Seir still felt bad, Mielikki is the only reason she’s even enrolled in Bellbury University. The only reason she even has what she has, really. As much as she feels obligated to her, Seir also secretly sees Mielikki as family.

 

Seir’s digging in her bag for her money, having trouble because she’s clutching Stool like a lifeline. There’s a deep throaty chuckle and she groans as she looks up. 

 

“Hello again, beautiful.” The name tag reads  _ Brimeia _ and it just happens to be that other tiefling. The one she actually doesn’t like. 

 

Seir glares, “Knock it off,” she growls. Seir hands over a giant mug, larger than any in the store, without a word. 

 

“Such grace, from such a lovely lady.” Brimeia grins like there isn’t two holes being burned into her skin by the death glare Seirixori is giving her. “The greenest tea for my favorite person, even though she never tips me.”

 

Seir ignores her and walks to the other side of the counter, burying her face in Stool’s plush cap. She doesn’t even look up when her mug is slammed onto the counter, “Hey kid.”

 

Seir grunts, a hello barely leaving her lips. The tall half-orc behind the counter looking just as miserable. 

 

Seir leaves without a word only flipping Brimeia off at her parting words. “See you next week, good lookin’!”

 

As the door slams shut, the half-orc, Urrak, just gives a dead stare to Brimeia, “I don’t know how you haven’t been fired yet.”

 

“It’s not my fault all the beautiful women come in here. Someone has to tell them. It’d be a shame for them not to know how captivating they are.”

 

“...Right. Don’t come to me when she comes in here with her voodoo magic shit and curses your stupid ass.”

 

***

 

Seirixori is sitting at her usual table, slightly earlier than usual. She’s starving and she’s hoping that Gunnloda is actually around, if she wasn’t high as fuck right now she would feel bad for using her like this.

 

She left Mielikki’s office pretty happy. They didn’t really talk but Mielikki’s husky, Findarris, was there today and Seir happily chatted with him the entire time. However when she left, a few of Mielikki’s colleagues walked in and it went downhill from there.

 

Most of them are well aware of how she ended up in the school to begin with, none of them happy with the decision. Some even going so far to try and fail her outright.

 

After somehow managing to escape their harsh words and downright death glares, Seir runs into a few of the boys on the football team. One of them snatching Stool from her hands before she realized they were there. 

 

She stood and watched in barely veiled panic as they tossed Stool around over her head. They’ve played this game before. The taunting and name calling worse if she actively participated so she would wait, trying to fight back the tears, until they were done or a professor who didn’t know who she was walked by.

 

Only this time a human girl, leather jacket and glare set in stone on her face, snatches Stool out of the air. She hands them back to Seirixori without a word and glares at the jocks until they leave.

 

Seir can’t even get out a thank you as she’s holding back a sob. She takes off as the other girl leaves, rummaging through her bag, trying to remember which bag had her weed in it. Her eyes too blurry from the tears to see properly. She makes a mental note to separate her wiccan ingredients more carefully from her recreational substances.

 

So now here she is, having not had the forethought to bring food, hoping that—

 

“Is everything okay, dear?” Gunnloda sits next to her, resting a hand on Seirixori’s and Seir just stares at the connection.

 

Gunnloda starts to slowly remove her hand but Seir turns her hand over and threads their fingers together. “You’re very pretty. You're just like. Wow. You know?”

 

Gunnloda lets out a surprised laugh, “Aren’t you sweet.”

 

Seir doesn’t say anything, her eyes still a little glassy and a relaxed smile on her face. “Do you have food?” She asks suddenly.

 

Gunnloda chuckles as she stands, “For you? I always do.” She pats Seir’s hand as she walks away, not hearing the breath catching in Seirixori’s throat.

 

Gunnloda starts loading a tray with food, a little less  _ green  _ than normal.

 

“She’s earlier than usual.” Ravaphine, a tall lanky elf, says from her spot behind a cash register, nose in about five books.

 

“I believe it has something to do with how high she is right now,” Gunnloda laughs.

 

“Really?” Ravaphine finally looks up, now  _ very  _ interested. 

 

Gunnloda hands over the tray, “Why don’t you go introduce yourself.”

 

“Are you sure? I’ve never seen her talking to anyone else.”

 

“That’s because no one’s ever approached her before, dear. Go on, I’ll be along shortly with some drinks.”

 

As Ravaphine sets down the tray she’s met with a very confused stare. “You’re not Gunnloda. Are you? You’re not, right? She’s… a lot shorter than you. Prettier too. Did you know that? Like… she’s  _ really  _ pretty.”

 

Ravaphine blinks, “She was not kidding. I’m going to ignore that last comment, though. You must have some good shit.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Seir starts digging through her bag, Stool getting placed on the corner of the table. Seir pulls out several bottles and bags of things Rav can’t quite identify until a few joints are pulled out and Seir hands them over to Ravaphine. “Here.”

 

“Hey, thanks!” She shoves them in her pocket, then motions to all the other things on the table, “What is all of this?”

 

Seir’s already a quarter of the way done with the tray of food, she starts putting her things back, one at a time. Explaining what they are, mouth full of food. Rav only catches some of it, something about magic and nature and  _ wiccan _ . 

 

“Wait, so you grow all of this? Yourself?”

 

“Well… yeah? How else would I get it just how it needs to be? The stuff at the store is always full of bad things. Bad bad mojo. Too greedy. Gotta make my own so I know exactly what goes into it.”

 

“The weed too?”

 

“Sometimes,” Seir’s shoving more food in her mouth, no longer paying attention as her eye catches Gunnloda walking towards them. A stupid grin crosses her face and some of the food even falls out of her mouth.

 

“Wow, you are higher than I thought.” Rav mumbles, walking away, “Have fun with that one.” She says to Gunnloda as they pass each other.

 

Gunnloda smiles and sets down several bottles of water. “How are you today, dear?” Gunnloda reaches over and wipes some dirt off Stool.

 

“I’m great, because you’re here now. Earlier was shit. So I came here because I was sad and seeing you makes me feel better.”

 

A light blush crosses Gunnloda’s cheeks and she pats Seirixori’s hand, “I’m glad I can help.”

 

“I was also really hungry. I usually eat before I smoke, but it has not been a good day and I forgot. And you’ve given me food for like a week and I never asked. I’m not usually hungry but I like to eat it because you look happy when I do. Do you make it yourself? Or is it stuff they actually serve? Because I was always told school food was terrible, but I’ve never eaten any of it until now. And it is the farthest from terrible. I wonder what it would taste like with fresh vegetables...”

 

Gunnloda lets out a laugh that stops Seirixori’s rambling, the interruption unexpected, but also the sound captivates her and she stops talking. “Oh no, the food here  _ is _ awful, but I hate wasting it. I put in a little extra love and spice in it to perk it up. Everyone needs to eat, and if you’re going to do something you might as well do it right.” She pauses, thinking, “I don’t think anyone here would even know what to do with  _ fresh _ vegetables, let alone know what they are.”

 

Seirixori lets out a snort as she laughs and she’s too stoned to be embarrassed and misses the smile Gunnloda gives her because of it, “That’s too bad, I have a lot, they’re really good. I could bring you some and then you can… you can—” her eyes widen and she gasps, “Your food would taste even more amazing! Is that possible? Are you like some super chef? What kind of vegetables do you want? I even have a few fruits! Citrus mostly, because Takara helped me with those.”

 

Gunnloda places a hand on Seir's arm, pausing her rambling, “Why don't you show me what you have and I can cook you something with that.” She pauses, the word dump circulating through her head again as she tries to process it all, “Takara? Doctor Takara? The Head of the Botany Department? ”

 

“Yes?” Seir says, hesitant like she might have said something she shouldn't have. 

 

“I didn’t realize she was that involved with her students.”

 

“Oh, well, I think it was because Mielikki asked her to look after me.” It’s said with a pout and Gunnloda finds herself unable to stop smiling around Seirixori.

 

“Are you… related to Doctor Mielikki?”

 

“No. She’s… well I think of her as my family. I’ve known her since I was sixteen. I moved here after my mom disappeared. They said she was killed but I don’t think so.” Seir shrugs again, shoving some more food in her mouth.

 

“I’m sorry, that’s never an easy thing to deal with.” There’s a kind of awkward silence, more from Gunnloda than Seir, who is paying more attention to the food and taking quick, shy glances at Gunnloda. “Did you have more classes for the day? Or was there another day you’d like me to make you something special?” Gunnloda teases.

 

“Well, we can go now? If um, whenever you're done with… Uh… I don't know what you do besides cook. I'm sorry. Oh um... I also don't have a stove. Or a microwave.” Seir starts chewing her lip, nervous again. “Or a fridge.”

 

Gunnloda's quiet, too quiet, and Seirixori starts to panic. 

 

“I have a fire... to cook with. I eat. I just um… I live in the woods. In a uh… kind of a cabin sort of. Not… really. There’s no cabin. You know what, I'm going to… I'm just gonna… okay bye.”

 

Gunnloda places a hand on Seirixori’s, stopping her from leaving, “I have all of those things, dear. Even a fire, if you wish to use it. Will you let me see this wonderful sounding vegetable garden?”

 

Seirixori takes a moment to grab Stool, and buries her face in their cap. “Yes.” It’s muffled and Gunnloda can barely hear it, but it’s all she needs to pat Seirixori’s hip to get her to lead the way.

 

***

 

“I thought you said a  _ few _ citrus…”

 

Seir smiles sheepishly under one of the citrus trees. The are several rows of trees and _ many  _ rows of vegetables, spices, and a small covered portion near the back. “It is? I mean…it's definitely less than um...well, it's…sorry?”

 

“Nothing to be sorry about, dear. I'm just surprised at the amount. Do you take care of these by yourself?” Gunnloda asks as she makes her way around, checking out what Seirixori has grown. 

 

“Yes. Mostly. Kind of. I don't, I'm…I don't really do anything so…” Seir shrugs. “T-takara helps sometimes when I'm…” She pauses and looks down at her hands. After a quiet moment she shrugs again.

 

Gunnloda passes Seirixori briefly placing a comforting hand on her arm. “So, do you have a favorite dish? I'll be happy to make it for you.”

 

Seir blushes and picks out ingredients and a few spices, placing them in a basket. As she finishes Seir watches Gunnloda as she looks up at one of the citrus trees. “Did you want some?” Without waiting for an answer Seirixori walks to her and reaches up and plucks an orange from the tree. She’s about to grab another when she realizes her hands are full. Seir sets the basket down, puts the orange in her mouth and then continues to pull more off the tree (after checking to make sure they were ripe enough). There’s one in particular she tries to reach and it takes her a good minute to finally get it down, ignoring Gunnloda’s protest. 

 

Seir grins in triumph, around the orange she has yet to take out of her mouth, as she shows her prize to Gunnloda, who’s smiling and shaking her head as she takes it from Seir’s hand. Gunnloda lets out a laugh when an orange falls from the tree and it gets stuck on one of the thorns of Seir’s horn.

 

Seir groans and bites into the one in her mouth, peel and all, “Can you pretend that never happened?”

 

“I’m afraid not—” Heavy steps and rustling bushes cut Gunnloda’s words short. 

 

“Hey kid… oh sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt. I can come back later.”

 

Seir nearly chokes on the orange, but manages to swallow before addressing the newcomer, “Urrak! Hi, no um… this is, uh… this is Gunnloda. She’s my... “ Seir stops and looks at Gunnloda. Her brow furrows as she thinks of what to say, “...my friend?”

 

Urrak looks between the two and rolls her eyes, “Whatever you say, kid. How’s it going, Gunnloda?”

 

“Better, now that I have seemed to acquire real vegetables.” She grins, giving Seir’s hand a squeeze before picking up some of the fruits Seir dropped in the excitement.

 

Seir only watches with a small frown, not commenting on their obvious acquaintance. 

 

Urrak nods and turns her attention back to Seirixori, “I came to pick up some more tea leaves. Had a bunch of wannabe monkey hipsters come in the last few days.”

 

Seir glares and says nothing, “What?” Urrak stares back and she groans as she realizes what she said, “A bunch of  _ humans _ came in and bought your shit, alright. Sorry.” She grumbles, folding her arms across her chest. 

 

Nodding, Seirixori takes a look at Gunnloda, almost as if she had been expecting her to be gone, and quickly walks to a second area that’s covered that Gunnloda hadn't seen the first time.

 

“Friend, huh?” Urrak teases Gunnloda as soon as Seir gets out of earshot. 

 

Gunnloda nods, not taking the bait, “She seems to need them.”

 

“I don’t know, heard from a little birdy it might be more than that.”

 

“Ravaphine?”

 

“Yes and no.”

 

“She’s a sweet girl and I would like to get to know her better. So yes, friends.”

 

Urrak smirks, “If you say so.”

 

Seirixori walks up, “Here.” She hands Urrak two large sacks. “Stop using so much. This  _ should _ last you a few months. It has to, really. I won’t have more until then. And…” She hands over a smaller bag, “If I find out you’ve gone to a bar instead, I will hurt you.”

 

Urrak scoffs and rolls her eyes, but she can’t hide the shame in her voice, “Sure thing kid, you and your noodly arms.”

 

“I didn’t mean physically, and you know it.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, keep your voodoo shit away from me.” Urrak turns to leave, “I’ve already paid you. If you need more, let me know. Later, kid, Gunnloda.”

 

They both watch as she walks away. Gunnloda has  _ many _ questions but she picks up the basket and puts the fruit in it instead. “Shall we?” 

 

“What?” Seir asks, confused.

 

“As much as I would love to spend more time with you here, it is getting late and I can’t make you the best meal you’ve ever had without my kitchen. You can even stay the night if you’d like, I have plenty of room.”

 

“Oh…” Seir blinks, trying to shake the confusion, “Uh, okay. Sure.” Seir grabs a bag that was resting next to a tree and starts to look for something else.

 

Gunnloda notices the panic setting in, “What are you looking for, dear?”

 

“Stool,” is all Seirixori says, the frantic movement of her tail giving her away.

 

Gunnloda moves to Seir’s side, taking her hand and tugging her arm. Seir blinks and kneels, so they’re eye-to-eye. “Breathe,” Gunnloda says, taking Seir’s face in her hands. “We’ll find them, okay?”

 

It takes Seir some time, but she finally calms down and nods, “Okay…” She clears her throat, “Thank you.” She says quietly and stands, making her way back to where she’d gone to grab Urrak’s items. 

 

Gunnloda lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding when Seir returns with Stool in her arms, “All set?”

 

Seir nods and buries her face into Stool’s plush cap. “Yes.”

 

Gunnloda doesn’t miss the flush on Seir’s cheeks this time when she smiles at her and takes her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Seir offers to help cook, despite knowing she’s not really good at it. Her sigh of relief at being told no doesn’t go unnoticed. Instead Seir sits on the floor of the kitchen, holding Stool and listening to Gunnloda talk about what she’s doing.

 

Seirixori takes the food out to the table despite the half-hearted protest from Gunnloda.

 

Once they’re finally seated, Seir stares at the food half in awe, half in confusion and even a tiny flash of fear. “Is...there’s… a lot.”

 

Gunnloda chuckles before taking a bite, “I like to eat. And I wanted to make sure there was enough so you could take some home later, if—,” Gunnloda watches with a warm, surprised laugh as Seir takes one bite and then three more in quick succession. “—you like it.”

 

Seir nods, nearly choking on a piece before she manages to swallow it, “This is _ really good. _ ”

 

“I would hope so,” Gunnloda teases lightly.

 

“What are you going to do with the rest of it?” Seirixori asks nearly finishing her first serving.

 

“I serve the Host how I can. Usually it's by feeding people, especially those who can't feed themselves.”

 

“The...what?” Seir’s happily pouring herself more tea, Gunnloda having brought out a teapot filled with hot water for her earlier.

 

“It’s one of the two larger religions here. There’s nine gods for the Host.”

 

“Nine? That’s… excessive.”

 

Gunnloda gives a hearty laugh at her statement. “Some people find comfort in it.”

 

Seir makes a face but nods, “My mother used to… well, it doesn’t matter what she said.” Seir mumbles and with a quick jerk, nearly splashes herself with her drink, “Thank you for… feeding me… again and letting me… um… stay here tonight. I’ve n— thank you.” 

 

Gunnloda doesn’t hide her concern, but she goes with the change of topic. “Of course, dear. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to have a few drinks or maybe watch something. I didn’t want you to have to go home so late.”

 

Seir sits up quickly, her tail bringing Stool (who has definitely had their own seat this whole time and even a small plate of scraps from the peeled vegetables) to her lap. “Do you have Netflix? Can we watch Planet Earth II? I haven’t seen it yet and Beiro keeps trying to get me to listen to his new guitar so I can never watch it when I visit. And then Malica comes down with Urrak and Urrak is just  _ really loud _ which makes Cyan come down because she wants them to be quiet so she can study her lines and then it gets  _ awkward _ … Oh! Or um, Wildlife SOS— no that makes me really sad. There’s one about baby animals in the wild! And it’s… it’s um…” Seirixori slows her words, suddenly realizing she’s said quite a lot in the past minute and she immediately looks down, hands clutching Stool, tail flicking behind her and she shrugs, “Or um… whatever you want is … we don’t have to watch. I’m okay with whatever, I just like spending time with you.”

 

Slightly grateful that Seirixori is not looking at her, Gunnloda’s facial expressions go on a journey of emotions. She enjoys how much Seirixori brightens and gets animated every time she gets excited about something and absolutely loathes when Seir talks herself out of that excitement. Gunnloda nods to herself, deciding that she won’t ask the gritty details on their first dinner together, but she’ll do everything she can to bring out this bubbly woman in front of her.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what Planet Earth II is, I would love to watch it with you. Especially if it’s got you so excited, I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.” Is what she finally says.

 

Gunnloda will never forget the smile and absolute joy on Seirixori’s face.

 

***

 

The next morning comes and Gunnloda has enough time to tidy up, make breakfast, and do some of her morning prayers before she decides to disturb Seirixori.

 

She knocks lightly on the guest bedroom door and opens it slowly after no response. She blinks and stares at the figure on the floor. “Seirixori…? Why are you on the floor? Are you okay?”

 

Seir groans, throwing her arm over her eyes, “S’cmfy.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Don’ sleep n’ beds. Floor s’fine.” Seir mumbles, still half asleep.

 

“You don’t…” Gunnloda purses her lips and shakes her head with a worried frown, “I’m sorry if I woke you. I have breakfast if you’d like.”

 

Seir nods, making grumbling noises as she does and sits up, her double-braided hair somehow still fully intact— almost no hair out of place. It’s then that Gunnloda realizes Seir is completely naked. 

 

“Sorry, dear. I should have waited to come in.”

 

“Why?” Seir looks confused and yawns, stretching as she does, still not awake enough to see the flush on Gunnloda’s cheeks.

 

Gunnloda only motions to Seir, indicating her undressed state.

 

Seir looks down, still confused. She looks back at Gunnloda, head tilted, trying to figure out what’s wrong. “...Oh! Um… sorry. I’m… sorry, I forget.”

 

“You— you forget to wear clothes?”

 

“Yes. No. Sometimes. I mean, I forget people um… frown upon nakedness. I’ll just…” Seir looks around and quickly grabs a robe that is definitely too small for her but covers up the important parts. “Sorry.” She mutters again.

 

“It’s…” Gunnloda pauses, “Thank you.” 

 

“Breakfast?” Seir says after an awkward silence.

 

Gunnloda nods, “I’ll leave you to get dressed.”

 

When Seir walks in she catches Gunnloda’s eyes following her closely but unable to look directly at her, “Is everything— are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine, dear.” Gunnloda says, but is busying herself with piling breakfast foods onto her plate.

 

“Okay…” Seir slowly sits down, still weary about Gunnloda’s actions.

 

As Seir slowly starts putting a small amount of food on her plate Gunnloda stands, passing Seir with a pat on her arm to reiterate that everything is fine.

 

There’s a strange commotion behind her when she goes to her fridge to grab Seir a drink and as she turns round she can’t stop the laugh as she watches Seir swat at her own tail, mumbling to it before finally just getting it to wrap around one of the chair legs.

 

When she settles herself back down she catches Seir mid-bite of a piece of bacon. Her reaction to it is much the same from that first day, only this time a pout follows the food falling out of her mouth. 

 

Gunnloda raises her brow in question and she melts on the inside at Seir’s continuous pout and answer. “It smelled really good and I wanted to try it…I still don't like it.” 

 

“You don’t need to try everything I set out.”

 

“But I want to.”

 

“You’re very sweet, but it isn’t necessary.”

 

Seirixori continues to pout and Gunnloda catches her staring at the bacon several more times throughout their breakfast.

 

There’s a significant difference in their seating this late morning than there was last night. Seir had huddled herself on Gunnloda’s big comfy chair, while Gunnloda had taken a side of her small two-person couch. Now, Seir is seated on the couch with Gunnloda, nervously rubbing Stool’s little feetsies. 

 

“May I ask you about your comment this morning? About sleeping on the floor?”

 

Seir shrugs, her eyes focused on the TV. The sound is low and it’s another animal docu but one Seir has seen countless times, but she’s grateful Gunnloda seemed to have the foresight to put it on, if only to calm her nerves slightly. “I can’t remember the last time I slept in a bed, honestly.” She says it as if it’s the most normal thing in the world. And it is, to her. “We used to sleep on cots or blankets or sleeping bags on the floor, so sleeping in beds just… isn’t really that comfortable to me.”

 

Gunnloda had told herself that she’d be satisfied with any answer, however now she has  _ so  _ many questions. She can tell that Seirixori is nervous and she’s about to tell her she doesn’t need to say anything more but Seir continues anyway.

 

“I live in a tent, in the woods, where we were. Mielikki looked after me for a while in Limabey, and she liked the forest too,” She shrugs as if that explains everything, “Takara tried to get me to stay somewhere a few times, but… well that didn’t turn out that well, humans aren’t very nice to me. So that’s where I live and she showed me how to grow things for myself before I was able to get…” Seir stops and shrugs again.

 

Gunnloda takes a breath, filing away most of what Seirixori has said for later, when she isn't’ afraid the girl might run away. “Do you  _ want _ to live there?”

 

“I don’t mind it.”

 

Gunnloda is quiet as she thinks of what she wants to say and Seir just keeps her eyes on the television. She sighs and pats Seir’s leg, “Well, I have plenty of room if you’d like to stay here.”

 

Seir blinks and turns to face Gunnloda, “Really?” she says after a long silence.

 

“Yes, of course. It’s lovely having a friend enjoy the food I make again, and the company.”

 

Seir nods, “Would I be able to… to grow some things too?”

 

“You can grow whatever you’d like. Mostly.” 

 

Seir nods again, “I’ll… I’ll think about it.” She says quietly, nervously.

 

Gunnloda gives her hand a squeeze, “No pressure, dear. Only if you really want to. Come now, we should get you to class.”

 

“Will you be at our— at the food court later?” 

 

“Not today, I have a class that runs late. I can meet you there when it’s done though, if you’d like.”

 

Seir chews on her lip nervously, “Um… no. I can… I can meet you at your class. If that’s okay?”

 

“It is very okay.” 

  
  


***

 

Seirixori wasn’t sure what to expect being on campus this late, but she really should have been prepared for it.

 

There were a few single privacy tables near Gunnloda’s class and Seir figured she could get some of her work done for the next few weeks of classes. It wasn’t unusual. Most of her professor’s just handed her a couple weeks worth of work and sent her on her way, not wanting her in the classes to begin with. Some she took online, using the school’s library or Beiro’s computer to do her work.

 

Too engrossed in her biology work she doesn’t see or hear the group of boys come up to her until one slams his hand on her table, getting uncomfortably close. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the free-loading devil. We missed you outside today, lucky us you just happened to be somewhere you definitely don’t belong.”

 

“Hah, a devil in the Religious Studies Hall? You should have burned as you tried to walk through the doors.” He grabs Stool from the corner of her desk and tosses them to one of the other boys several feet away.

 

“Struck down before  _ it  _ even got close to the building.” Another reaches for her notebook but she nearly stabs him with her pen, just barely moving his hand away in time.

 

“Oh ho, Ted here nearly lost his hand just now.” 

 

“It's gotten quicker, boys.” Ted snears and leans down, getting in Seirixori’s face. “Try it again, devil-bitch.” 

 

She grins, showing off her pointed teeth, “Or what?” 

 

There's a brief flash of hesitation in his eyes as hers seem to get this eary silver glow around them. “You'll see.” Is all he manages to say. 

 

Seir scoffs and tries to stand so she can at least try and get Stool back. She knows Gunnloda's class is going to end soon and Seir isn't too keen on the idea of Gunnloda seeing her get pushed around. 

 

Ted has other ideas and grips her shoulder, forcing her to sit back down and gets in her face again. She winces at his grip and briefly starts to panic and whips her head around, only partially aware of what she's just done. 

 

“Ow, fuck!” Ted backs away quickly, one of the thorny parts of Seir's horn cutting deeply across his cheek, extremely close to his eye. “Stupid bitch!”

 

Seir tries to get to Stool, but Ted slams her against the window, causing the frame to painfully dig into her back. She hisses in pain but her focus is solely on the boy who has Stool.

 

“Man, Chad, what kind of idiot still has a stuffed toy in college? What the hell is this anyway?” He asks holding Stool by the foot and carelessly flipping him around.

 

“A devil-baby, Brad, a devil-baby.” Chad replies with a smirk and snatches Stool out of Brad’s hands, aware of where Seirixori’s attention is. He pulls a pocket knife from his jean, Seir’s eyes following it as he brings it to Stool. “Well, well, this thing might as well be a real kid with how she’s reacting.” His low chuckle is soon joined with Brad’s raucous laughter when Seirixori tries to move forward to grab Stool and Ted shoves her against the window again, this time grabbing her head and slamming it into the protective glass.

 

She winces in pain and she’s so focused on the knife that’s tearing into her friend that she doesn’t notice the class just got let out. It isn’t until Ted vanishes from her sight and her elbow slams onto the table before she catches herself that she notices there’s a crowd in front of her.

 

Seir looks over to where Ted is laid flat out on the floor with a familiar looking blonde standing over him. The girl turns quickly and marches up to Chad who lets go of Stool without a fight. “Pick up your loser friend and get the hell out of here before I knock the rest of you out cold.”

 

Both Chad and Brad are about to argue but the professor finally makes themselves known, “I should have known it was you causing all this trouble.” The girl turns around ready to take her punishment but the professor is looking right at Seirixori.

 

Seir sighs, dropping her shoulders in defeat, not even arguing. Her eye catches sight of Gunnloda and she quickly looks to the floor. 

 

“Let’s go, Dean Moonstream is going to have a hear about you harassing the football players again.”  

 

The professor starts leading her away, Seir following along obediently not even stopping to get her things. The girl who knocked out Ted quickly catches up, “Excuse me, Professor, but I was the one who punched him, she didn’t have anything to do with this.”

 

“Ms. Alastair, you’re new here, she always has something to do with it. She probably talked you into knocking out poor Mr. Tonto too. Don’t worry, it will all be taken care of.”

 

The girl’s face darkens and she almost reaches out to stop the Professor but she refrains, “What? She didn’t talk me into anything!  _ I _ was the one who hit him, she was just standing there!”

 

Seirixori turns and smiles briefly, glad to see the girl still has Stool with her, “It’s okay,” she whispers, wincing as the Professor turns to glare at her.

 

“No! It is far from okay!” The girl says harshly.

 

“You can take it up with the Dean if you don’t agree. Have a good day, Ms. Alastair.” The professor says, managing to slam the doors out of the building shut before Ryleigh can exit with them.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with her?”

 

“Several things, it would seem. Hello, dear, my name is Gunnloda. If you wouldn’t mind, could you tell me what happened? I’m afraid my stature was not in my favor today.”

 

“Those  _ dickwads _ were picking on her,  _ again _ . He had her pinned against the wall, there’s no way she started anything!” The girl fumes and looks down for the first time, finally registering the dwarf next to her. “I’m sorry, I’m Ryleigh, and I am not a fan of bullies.”

 

“Neither am I. I’ll lead you to the dean’s office. Seirixori will be worried about Stool there.” Gunnloda nods to them in Ryleigh’s hands, “They’re very special to her.” Gunnloda then pats the extra bag and several books in her hands, “These probably aren’t as important as Stool, but I’m sure she’ll be needing them.”

 

Ryleigh adjusts her grip on Stool, hearing the importance Seir holds for them and starts to take the bag and books from Gunnloda, ignoring her protests, “Please, lead the way. What kind of  _ college _ is this? Am I dreaming? This feels more like high school.”

 

Gunnloda chuckles, “It appears like it, yes. This is not something I’ve run into before, if I’m honest. I wasn’t aware of how bad it was for her, she is pretty private.”

 

“Your girlfriend?” 

 

There’s a light blush on Gunnloda’s face, but Ryleigh doesn’t notice it, “Oh, no, no. Nothing like that. We’re just friends.” Gunnloda frowns, “She doesn’t seem to have very many.”

 

Ryleigh’s starts walking faster, getting more heated at just the thought of another tiefling being victimized.

 

“Ryleigh, dear, you may want to know where you’re going before heading off like that. And you’re legs are a little bit longer than mine.” Gunnloda jokes, having stopped several feet behind her and pointing to a turn Ryleigh missed.

 

Ryleigh clears her throat, “Right, sorry.”

 

***

 

When they finally reach the dean’s office, Dean Moonstream is walking Seir out of her office, “You know to not be in other buildings, Seirixori. You’re lucky someone interfered, you could have been seriously hurt.”

 

Seir sniffs, “I know, I just… I was… I was waiting for my friend.” She says quietly.

 

Dean Moonstream smiles, “I’m glad you’re making friends, but please be careful. I’m not here that often and you know Professors Mielikki and Takara’s reach can only go so far.”

 

“Okay… thank you, Eloise— um,” Seeing Ryleigh and Gunnloda, Seirixori tries to quickly correct herself, “D-dean Moonstream.”

 

“Take care, Seirixori, and please stop giving my daughter your recreational drugs.” Eloise says it lightly, no malice in her voice, and walks back into her office, leaving Seir to shift nervously in front of Ryleigh and Gunnloda.

 

“That’s it? She’s not going to do anything about the idiots who assaulted you?” Ryleigh snarls, moving to enter the dean’s office.

 

“No, please.” Seirixori places a hand on her arm and flinches when Ryleigh pulls back sharply, “Sorry, just… please, it’s okay. There’s nothing you can do. There’s nothing  _ she _ can do.”

 

Ryleigh frowns when she sees Seir’s reaction but she doesn’t draw attention to it, “ _ Bullshit! _ Of course she can do something! Suspend him, pull him from the team, there’s  _ many _ things she can do.”

 

“Not when his father, all of their parents actually, donate hundreds of thousands to this school. The board won’t let her.”

 

Ryleigh fumes and clenches her fists, finally realizing she still has Stool. “Oh, here. I’m sorry I didn’t get there in time, it looks like he took a little damage.”

 

Seir gingerly takes Stool from her, inspecting the tear down their side. “It’s okay,” She whispers, “I can patch them up. Thank you for today… and for last week.”

 

“Of course, you don’t deserve to be picked on by those assholes. Or anyone.”

 

Seir looks up, confused, “You— you don’t even know me.”

 

Ryleigh snorts, “I don’t have to. I  _ hate _ bullies and I’ve seen you around, you like to keep to yourself, they had no right or motive to do anything to you.”

 

“Oh…” Seir just stares at her, “I… thanks. Um… I… I don’t know your name.”

 

“Ryleigh, Ryleigh Alastair.” She holds out her hand.

 

“Seirixori.” Seir stares at the offered hand for a few seconds before slowly taking it and shaking Ryleigh’s hand. 

 

Gunnloda steps forward, “Are you alright, dear?” She tugs at Seir’s hand, gently forcing Seir to kneel so she can check her face for any markings.

 

Seir smiles softly, a blush forming, one that Ryleigh does  _ not _ miss, “I’m okay, my elbow hurts a little, but it’s no big deal.” 

 

Gunnloda continues to fuss anyway, gently poking at the bruise forming along Seir’s neck and at the one on her elbow. “I’m taking you home, if that’s okay. A little ice should help and some decent food. You are also welcome, Ryleigh.”

 

Ryleigh blinks, having almost checked out of the conversation, feeling like she was intruding on something personal, “No, I’m alright, I need to go rescue my roommate from her studies, actually.”

 

“Nonsense.” Gunnloda says, patting Seir’s hand as she finishes her assessment, “I enjoy cooking for others and you deserve a proper thank you. Bring your roommate, I’m sure you both would enjoy a home cooked meal.”

 

Ryleigh’s about to protest again but Seir interrupts, “Please? It...she’s really good and um… it.. it’d be nice to have— to share with… friends?”

 

Ryleigh briefly hangs her head in defeat, unable to say no to the hesitation and hope in Seirixori’s voice. “Who can say no to a home cooked meal? I’ll call her and ask her to meet us here.” 

 

Seir flashes a grin so wide and filled with excitement that it pangs both Ryleigh and Gunnloda with how obvious it is that this kind of happiness is rare for Seirixori.


	3. Chapter 3

“I told you, you don’t need to eat the meat if you don’t want to, love.”

 

“But you make it taste so good.”

 

Ryleigh and Rukiya watch in fascination at the argument in front of them. Gunnloda’s on her third plate of food. Seir, who’d only eaten her single helping and started to fix Stool instead of getting more, has been picking bits of food off Gunnloda’s plate every so often, Gunnloda even encouraging it.

 

Rukiya turns to look at Ryleigh briefly before turning back to the spectacle, “Are you sure they’re not dating?”

 

Ryleigh snorts around the food in her mouth, “I’m really not. Gunnloda said they were just friends but…” She waves her fork around at the two across from her, “I just met Seirixori, but she was really flustered earlier when Gunnloda was checking her over for any injuries. I just hope it isn’t one-sided. They seem good for each other.”

 

Rukiya hums in agreement, smirking at something but Ryleigh isn’t sure what so she continues to eat and watch her two new friends.

 

Gunnloda lightly taps Seirixori’s hand as she tries to reach for a small piece of steak, “You’re going to get sick, Seirixori. You know what happened last time you had even a bite of red meat.”

 

Seir scrunches her nose and sticks out her tongue at Gunnloda, “And I’ll have you to take care of me, I’ll be fine.” She teases.

 

Gunnloda points her fork at Seir, having just taken a bite of food, with a glare. Before she can fully respond, Seir leans over and takes what's left of the bite Gunnloda had on the fork. “I know where you sleep.” Gunnloda threatens.

 

“Yeah, but you also know I sleep naked.” Seir just makes an incredulous face at her own words as Ryleigh nearly chokes on her food at the statement.

 

“Oh, dear, believe me, that is not a problem.” Gunnloda shoots back, delighted at the shade of red Seirixori is turning.

 

“What is happening?” Ryleigh manages to get out as Rukiya rubs her back through her coughing fit.

 

“When trying to one up each other turns into some accidental, but also on purpose, flirting. This is the best dinner I have been to in ages. I’m so glad you pulled me away from the journaling offices.”

 

Ryleigh downs the drink in front of her before responding, “I have to agree, minus the almost choking to death.”

 

“So does this mean I get to drag you to a party I was invited to?”

 

Ryleigh rolls her eyes, “You know I don’t care for parties.”

 

“Come on, Ry, it’s this Friday night. I  _ know _ you aren’t doing anything.”

 

“Oh, Cyan’s party?” Seir cuts in, finally paying attention to someone other than Gunnloda.

 

Rukiya nods, “I believe so, I was invited by someone else. Do you know her?”

 

“Kind of,” Seir bites at the thread she’s been using to stitch up Stool, threading the final piece and then sets them beside her with a confident pat. “She’s one of Beiro’s sisters. He asked me to come over to hang out.”

 

“I honestly don’t know either of those people. Some half-orc invited me.”

 

Seir rolls her eyes and groans, “I bet it was Urrak. She’s lucky I haven’t fired her.” No one says anything about the statement but it’s clear none of them understand it either. “I wonder if he asked Nolanos to come too. I should call him. Oh! And he’ll probably bring Reyes over and she can hang out with Stool,” Seir starts excitedly and turns to Gunnloda, nearly knocking over the empty chair next to her with her tail. “Do you want to come too? You can…you can meet my two friends! Or um…” she starts to get nervous and her voice gets quiet, “or you could um hang out upstairs with the others. They have a lot of drinks…  _ a lot.” _

 

Gunnloda smiles warmly at Seir and reaches over to give her hand a comforting squeeze, “I’d love to meet your other friends.”

 

“Great!” Seir whispers and then quickly turns to Ryleigh, trying to ignore the heat she can feel coursing through her cheeks. “Are you sure you don’t want to go? I can show you that documentary I was telling you about yesterday! Oh and we can play some games, it’d be a lot more fun than just me and Nolanos. Beiro gets sidetracked by his guitar and gets...dramatic about it. Honestly, they’re all kind of dramatic…”

 

Ryleigh shakes her head, “I’m sorry, Seirixori but…” Her words kind of die out as Seir looks at her with a sad pout and she turns to look at Rukiya who is pulling off the same look, and trying not to smile through it. Ryleigh hangs her head with a heavy sigh, “Sure, Seirixori. I would love to go.”

 

Seir beams and turns to Gunnloda with an excited whisper about having more friends. 

 

***

 

Seir has been to Beiro’s at  _ least _ once a week. The first few times she was nervous as fuck because he and Nolanos were her first real friends and she still hadn’t figured out if he was playing a joke on her or not. 

 

That was five years ago.

 

Today, however, she feels more nervous now than she had those first few times. 

 

Because Gunnloda is here.

 

Gunnloda is here, next to her, wearing a very pretty green shirt that makes her eyes stand out and Seirixori is having a difficult time trying to not stare too long.

 

She also just really hopes Gunnloda likes Beiro and Nolanos.

 

… and that they like her. Not that she thinks they won’t, she can’t even fathom someone  _ not _ liking Gunnloda.

 

“It’s… going to be a bit loud at first.” Seir warns reaching for the door, Stool tucked under her arm.

 

Gunnloda chuckles, “Thank you for the warning, dear, but I think the heavy bass we can hear  _ through _ the door is also a good indicator of that.” 

 

“Right, yes. I… I knew that.” Seir mutters and before Gunnloda can ask what’s making her so nervous, Seir opens the door and steps inside, tugging Gunnloda’s hand to bring her along.

 

Seir is immediately fighting a headache at how ridiculously  _ loud _ it is. Cyan was never one for subtlety if it didn’t call for it. She’s about to make her way down to the basement but is stopped by a shout of her name from across the room.

 

“Seir!” Urrak bounds forward, drink in hand and Malica, a pretty half-elf, follows slowly behind her.

 

Seir groans and waits until Urrak is near her before responding, “Don’t call me that.” 

 

“Sorry, sorry, I forgot you don’t like the nicknames,” Urrak grunts and downs her drink, opening another just as quickly.

 

“Hello, Seirixori.”

 

“Hi, Malica. Is Beiro downstairs?” 

 

Malica nods with a smile, “You might have to listen to him play his newest song before watching your shows, though.” She looks to Gunnloda, “Hello, Gunnloda, it’s nice to see you again.”

 

“You as well. It isn’t the same without you at the food court.”

 

Malica laughs lightly, “Ravaphine too into her studies to talk to?”

 

Gunnloda grins, “Yes, I do miss my talking partner.”

 

“Looks like you have a new one, though. A little more than to just talk to, according to Urrak.” Malica teases and despite the redness on her cheeks Gunnloda half-heartedly denies it.

 

Seir, however, isn’t quite close enough to hear their conversation over all the noise, but is also trying to argue with Urrak. “You know, I could have sworn I told you last week I wasn’t going to give you anymore of my plants if you kept drinking this much.”

 

Urrak rolls her eyes, “Don’t worry, kid, these are the only two I’ve had. I promise not to get too carried away. I don’t want your creepy ass magic shit anywhere near me.”

 

Seir glares at her, “It isn’t creepy.” Before Seir can say more another familiar voice rings out and Seir groans. “Nooooo.”

 

“What do we have here? The most beautiful ladies in the entire house! Seirixori, my favorite tea drinker!” Brimeia booms out as she throws an arm around Seir, not caring about the glare Seir gives her.

 

“Ugh, get off.” Seir ducks under her arm and moves behind Gunnloda, almost as if to hide, which is more comical than anything because Gunnloda’s head just barely reaches Seir’s chest.

 

Not at all deterred, Brimeia throws her arm around Urrak and Malica, “How is the prettier of the triplets doing tonight?”

 

“Brimeia, you said that to Cyan just ten minutes ago.” Malica says, more amused than upset. “In fact, I’m pretty sure you actually said that to Beiro when he opened the door an hour ago.”

 

“What can I say, the Talented Triplets of Bellbury are just so equal in their beauty that I can’t decide who’s the prettiest.”

 

Seir scoffs, “You’re ridiculous.”

 

“Oh that hurts, Seirixori!” Brimeia dramatically clutches her chest, and her eyes land on Gunnloda, “Well, well, now aren’t you pretty in green. You know, green and red compliment each other rather nicely.” 

 

Gunnloda chuckles and shakes her head, “Perhaps, but I’m a bit fonder of a lighter shade.”

 

Brimeia flashes a grin, “Really?” She winks at Seir, who feels a little lost, from only hearing Gunnloda’s words. “Well, even with the threat of magic, I must say it is indeed a very nice shade.” Seir goes to question it but is interrupted.

 

“Seirixori, there you are,” Ryleigh comes up behind them, drink in one hand her other wrapped around Rukiya’s waist.

 

“Ryleigh!” Seir bounds over and quickly hugs them both. “You came!”

 

“I said I would,” Ryleigh smiles and nods to the others. 

 

“We were just about to go to the basement, did you want to join us?”

 

“We’ll be down in a little bit. Surprisingly there’s a few people I need to speak to first.”

 

Seir pouts for a second but nods, “Okay, have fun! Keep Rukiya away from Urrak.”

 

“Hey!” Urrak grumpily shouts and Seir laughs as she tugs Gunnloda towards the basement. 

 

Seir bounds down the stairs, Stool clutched in her arms as Gunnloda follows behind her. “Hey, guys!” 

 

“Sixerry!” A male half-elf who shares some features with Malica and a bronze dragonborn shout out. Both however don’t turn to greet her.

 

The dragonborn sits cross legged at a low table, magnifying glasses on his face as he tinkers with a clockwork raven. The half-elf a few feet away from him is carefully tuning his guitar, pausing every so often to wipe off his own fingerprints.

 

Seir sighs and hangs her head, “Are you guys ever going to let that go?”

 

“Nope!” They both chime in, still not looking up from their tasks.

 

“Great.” She grumbles and tugs Gunnloda with her as she sits on the very large and very fluffy couch in the middle of the room. “Guys, this is Gunnloda, my...new friend. Gunnloda, the half-elf is Beiro and the other one is Nolanos. We’re all in the robotics club together.”

 

“Hey, Gunnloda.” They parrot.

 

“Hello, dears.” Gunnloda says and then laughs as their heads shoot up to look at her, surprised.

 

“Oh, sorry, we thought…uh…” Beiro clears his throat and moves to introduce himself properly.

 

He stands and bows with such a flourish that Seir can’t help but chuck one of the throw pillows at him, which he completely ignores when it slams into his face, “Hello, Gunnloda. I am Beiro, the greatest musician you will ever hear and this,” he points to his guitar, “is LuAnne.” He leans in and stage whispers, “She has a tiny crush on Stool over there but alas, Stool is very musically challenged and will never understand!” 

 

“Hey! They are not!” Seir pouts, hugging Stool, “You know a lot of good music Stool, ignore him.”

 

“My apologies, mushroom friend, I meant no offense.”

 

Seir snorts after a second of silence and gives Stool’s cap a light pat.

 

“It’s lovely to meet you, dear.” Gunnloda finally says, slowly taking in her surroundings and delighted to see a different side of Seirixori.

 

“I’m Nolanos, President of the robotics club and Stool’s favorite.” Nolanos, very aware of his towering height, kneels next to Gunnloda and holds out his hand, “And this,” he motions his head toward the metal raven on the table, “Is Reyes. She’s a little down right now, she kind of flew into a few walls the other day.”

 

“Oh my, is she alright?”

 

“Just a little broken wing, nothing I can’t fix quickly.”

 

“Do all of you build little robots?” Gunnloda questions after Nolanos moves back to his spot to continue working on Reyes.

 

Seir reaches for the gaming controller on the table as she answers, “No. I mean, we help Nolanos sometimes but he’s the only one that does. He needed more people so he could start the club and have access to some of the engineering and metal shop supplies.”

 

Beiro moves to stand in front of them, guitar in hand, “I just finished my new song! And—” His eyes narrow as he finally takes a good look at Stool. He finishes connecting the strap to his guitar and moves it so it’s strapped to his back and places his hands on his hips, “Okay, who do we need to curse this time? You’re getting better but you’re still using too many stitches to fix them.” 

 

“No one, don’t worry about it.” Seir mumbles, slouching into the couch, blushing as Gunnloda gives her knee a comforting pat.

 

“I will worry all I wish, thank you very much!” Beiro announces, chest puffed out.

 

“I agree! We haven’t tagged along with you in a while when you use your magics! What better time than to curse someone with some ants or something because they hurt our buddy Stool!” Nolanos cries out, using his ridiculous looking glasses to peer closer at the new seem on Stool.

 

“Guys, don’t worry about it, it ...it was handled.”

 

Beiro gasps dramatically, “You did curse magic  _ without us _ !?”

 

“I thought Cyan was the actor?” Seir mumbles and rolls her eyes, “No, just um… a human decided to take matters into her own hands and um...she saved them...and me.” The last part is barely audible, Gunnloda being the only one close enough to hear it.

 

“A human?  _ Really?”  _ This time it’s Nolanos adding to the dramatic flair.

 

“Yeah, it was…weird.”

 

“I’m glad she was there,” Gunnloda says.

 

“Yeah…” Seir continues to try and melt into the couch, not entirely enjoying the attention, “Anyway, you guys know I always let you join my winter solstice celebrations. That’s in a couple months.”

 

“Yes!” Beiro fist pumps and pulls his guitar back to his front, “Awesome, now I’m even more hyped to play this new song for you, ready?”

 

“Definitely!” Seir nods, pulling up her legs to sit cross-legged on the couch, “His songs are always kind of silly, but they always sound good.” She whispers to Gunnloda as Beiro starts to play.

 

After  _ several _ songs Beiro steps away to work on some inspiration that  _ suddenly _ hit him and Seir happily switches on the TV to watch a movie that Gunnloda isn’t sure she could pronounce on the first try.

 

At one point Seir starts to wrestle with her tail as it tries to wrap itself around Gunnloda. “Sorry, sorry. Sometimes it… well sometimes it just does things on it’s own. Stupid…” she starts grumbling and calling it names, forcing it to wrap around her own waist. 

 

“It’s fine, dear, I don’t mind it.” Gunnloda gently threads her fingers through Seir’s. 

 

Seir blinks owlishly at her, very aware of how red her face is, “Oh… um… okay….” She quickly turns to stare at the TV, but is no longer paying attention to it.

 

“Friends!” A voice shouts from the top of the stairs.

 

“Ravaphine!” Nolanos, who had once again been engrossed in adding new parts to Reyes, looks up with a huge grin.

 

“Dragonboy! My favorite! Oh and my dealer! Even better!”

 

“You’re...dealer?” Nolanos questions as Rav comes skipping down the stairs.

 

She plops herself into his lap and pats his reddening cheeks, “Yes, Gunnloda’s lady friend here. She has  _ so much weed! _ And it is  _ amazing! _ ”

 

“I gave you a couple joints like… one time?” Seir says, a little confused.

 

“Yes, exactly. My new best friend, who supplies the good stuff. So very good. It goes excellent with Gunnloda’s food.”

 

Seir nods, “...you do have a point.” 

 

Ravaphine leans over Nolanos who is trying to balance the both of them so they don’t fall over, “Do you have any with you?” She asks, wide-eyed.

 

“Oh uh…” Seir pulls her bag open and digs through it, handing Gunnloda a few bags that are filled with rocks and other strange trinkets and substances. Only a few Gunnloda knows as spices she generally uses to cook with. “Yeah, here you go, one of the regular idiots didn’t want to pay me.” Seir hands over a small bag and Rav takes it happily.

 

“You. Are. The. Best!” She stands, “I will be right back! There are not enough snacks down here.”

 

As Rav leaves Nolanos let’s out a nervous laugh and goes back to Reyes, but can’t quite seem to focus on actually doing anything.

 

Gunnloda frowns as she turns to Seir, “Do you not make money off of the things you grow?” 

 

“Oh, I do, ” Seir says as she puts all of her things back in her bag, “Ironically enough from the same people who hate me. Surprisingly I’m the only one who grows it, I guess. They pay… well a lot more than they should, to be honest.” She just shrugs, “I don’t charge the people I like. I don’t really need the money anyway.”

 

“You could get your own place if you sold most of it, couldn’t you?”

 

“Yeah, probably? But I have enough without it.” She shrugs and shyly says, “And I think I might like not living alone anymore.” 

 

Gunnloda smiles, “You have a wonderful point. But…” She continues, still worried, “I don’t like the idea of people possibly using you.”

 

Seir moves so that her legs are under her and she’s effectively kneeling on the couch, facing Gunnloda. She takes her other hand and gives them both a squeeze, “I— I appreciate that, but I…” Seirixori purses her lips, “Will you...would… do you want to...” She groans and rolls her eyes as Beiro yells out a ‘buckle up, buttercup!’ at her. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. It mostly works, “Would you like to come with me tomorrow, to the Sinful Bean? The coffee place next to the school?” 

 

“I would love to...” Gunnloda pauses and Seir bites the inside of her cheek, worried.

 

“But…?” Seir asks quietly. She’s so focussed on the woman in front of her that she doesn’t see Nolanos and Beiro huddled together watching the two of them with rampant fascination.

 

“But…” Gunnloda looks down at their linked hands like it’s the first time she’s seen them. Just as Seir starts to pull them back, Gunnloda squeezes them, silently asking her to keep them there and Seir does, almost afraid to move now. “But I don’t know if I can do this again.” Gunnloda looks up and gives Seir her full attention, “I don’t know if I  _ should. _ There’s a part of me…” She lets out a rueful laugh and says something under her breath that Seir doesn’t quite catch. “I’m afraid I’ll end up hurting you, like I was hurt, but I’m… I’m selfish enough to want this anyway.”

 

“You can hurt me all you want.” Seir immediately replies and then chokes on her own tongue, face flushing at the muffled guffaws from Nolanos and Beiro. “That’s...holy goddess I didn’t mean it like that or like anything at all. Please, please ignore the fact that I have said anything in the last thirty seconds. What the actual fuck??? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, you’re— I— why?” Seir whines and tries to hide her face in her hands but Gunnloda hasn’t let go of them yet and Seir tries to turtle her way into her tank top but is not at all successful.

 

Gunnloda lets out a surprised laugh and reaches forward with one hand to cup Seir’s rapidly reddening cheek, “I would love to join you tomorrow... for coffee.” She leans forward and brushes her lips across Seir’s cheek.

 

They both jump at the two screams from the boys who are still holding each other on the floor and bouncing in excitement, “Did you  _ see _ that?”

 

“Did you  _ hear _ that?” 

 

“This is the greatest day of our lives!” Nolanos cries out.

 

“I think you mean,  _ the gayest day _ !” Beiro chimes in.

 

“Our little babies are all grown up and… and saving us from ourselves!” Ravaphine cries out from her perch on the stairs, having come back down right in the middle of the all the feelings, “Do you guys have a tissue?”

 

“I hate all of you,” Seir grumbles, tossing the last of the pillows at them, folding her arms across her chest and tries to frown but she can’t stop the wide grin from forming. 

 

Ryleigh and Rukiya come downstairs to join them and this time even Ryleigh can see that they’re sitting  _ right _ next to each other. Seir’s tail is loosely wrapped around Gunnloda’s waist or wrist any time that Seir’s hand isn’t linked with Gunnloda’s. 

 

Ryleigh gives Seir a grin and a pat on the shoulder as she joins Rukiya on the other side of the couch, mirroring the other two but not connecting her own dots.


	4. Chapter 4

Seirixori is nervous...  _ again _ .This time it isn’t at all about the  _ date. _ In fact she hadn’t intended for this to be one. She just wanted to  _ show _ Gunnloda what she meant about not needing the money.

 

Not that she’s going to complain,  _ at all _ , that it turned into a date. She just isn’t sure how Gunnloda will react to the Sinful Bean actually being  _ her _ store. “It’ll be fine, right Stool?” Seir looks at her friend in her hands and frowns, “Do you think it’s okay that I brought you? I don’t know what I’m doing. Maybe Brimeia can look after you…” Seir nods to herself, “...that’s a good idea. She knows I’ll murder her if you get hurt.”

 

Deciding on her course of action, Seir walks into the Sinful Bean and is actually grateful for the small line in the store, keeping Brimeia distracted as she walks in. She waits in line as well, glad that it’s a slow time. She gets into a small argument with Brimeia, not that Brimeia would ever call it that. 

 

Just as Seir reaches the door to walk back out and wait for Gunnloda a female elf bursts in and Seir can immediately tell there’s going to be trouble. She groans and moves towards the opposite side of the counter just as the woman starts in on Brimeia. 

 

“Urrak?” Seir calls out, keeping an out out as Brimeia’s ridiculous flirty charms only seem to make the woman more surly. Seir groans again when she gets no response. 

 

“I should sue your ass for false advertising! Who’s in charge here?”

 

“Uh… the manager is on— on a call right now. She’ll be out when she’s done.”

 

“Great, so what am I supposed to do in the meantime? Is there  _ someone else _ that can help me? Someone less…” Seir growls as the woman snears and she already knows what the woman is insinuating. She misses Brimeia’s confused look as Seir storms into the back. 

 

She hastily pulls out a small set of keys and opens up a door in the back corner of the building. The one farthest away from everything. She’s grumbling the whole time, struggling with the fancy looking clothes that are covered in plastic, hanging in the small closet. 

 

“Of course this happens today. Why wouldn’t it?” Seir frustratingly twirls her double braids into buns at the bottom of her scalp, painstakingly pinning them and hoping they don’t fall out while she argues with this asshole. “I hope Gunnloda doesn’t show up right now. Although I guess that would make this a lot easier…”

 

Once she’s done she heads back out. There’s a small part of her that wishes Urrak had gotten back from her break before she finished, but it looks like her break had just started right before she arrived. 

 

The woman is yelling now, a couple college kids are openly staring at her, one of them filming it. Seir curses under her breath when she sees their phones. There’s no way she’ll be able to keep it a secret if they keep going.

 

“Let. Me. Speak. To. Your. Manager!” The elvish woman shouts, emphasizing every word with a poke to Brimeia’s shoulder.

 

“Ma’am, I’m going to have to ask you to not lean over the counter, or touch my employees.” Seir ignores the wide-eyed look Brimeia gives her as she comes up next to her. She quickly glances over to where she saw the kid filming and is glad she chose a spot that’s blocked by snack displays.

 

“Great, another one. I don’t know why your kind never listens, but maybe after saying it a thousand times you’ll get it through your filthy blood that I demand to speak to your manager.”

 

“Well unfortunately, it looks like she’s on break right now, so you’ll have to deal with me instead.” Seir says through a pained smile, clenching her jaw as hard as she can to not say anything more.

 

“And who are you?” The woman snears.

 

A deep throaty chuckle escapes Seirixori and the grin gets wider, her sharp teeth being shown in all their glory and her silver eyes brighten just a tad. 

 

Brimeia steps back because she really hopes that’s just a trick of the light and not actual magic that Urrak has been talking about. 

 

Seir waits for the woman to also take a step back, in fact she takes several, before replying, “The  _ owner _ , ma’am. What was this I heard about suing for false advertising?” The woman bristles and can’t get her words together and Seir continues to smile, “I’m sorry, you were saying?”

 

She scoffs, “You’re practically a  _ child, _ how can you possibly be qualified to own this place?” She sneers again, “Then again, I shouldn’t expect anything else from people like you.”

 

“Well, I guess when everyone you know is murdered, you kind of inherit a few things that you aren’t expecting,” Seir says nonchalantly. “If you aren’t going to buy anything— actually I don’t want your racist money. I’m only going to ask you once, kindly, to leave. Now.” 

 

The woman is silent for just a moment, “Or what?”

 

Seir chuckles lowly again, “Most people would threaten you with cops. Some might even tell you that the manager, who is indeed on break right now, is a half-orc. I imagine you have just as much of a dislike for them as you do tieflings, well more-so with the orcs if history is actually correct. I, however, am not most people.” Seir lifts a hand, tapping her broken left horn. “Do you know anything about magic? I imagine you’ve heard some things, you are an elf after all. And I’m sure you’ve heard certain spells that require a… devil’s horn. It was just easier to use my own, you know?”

 

The woman pales and stutters. It takes her a moment to somewhat collect herself before storming out of the store. 

 

“Holy shit,” Brimeia whispers, Seir rolls her eyes and is incredibly grateful for the displays that enabled to mostly hide behind as she can hear the small smattering of cheers from the few patrons inside. 

 

Seir turns to her with a growl, “If you  _ ever _ tell anyone what just happened I  _ will _ fire you.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Okay.” Brimeia nods, wary about all the talk of magic beforehand, not all sure if Seir is joking about it. 

 

Seir starts grumbling and tugging at her fancy clothes when Brimeia clears her throat.

 

“Um… boss lady...”

 

Seir immediately looks up with a glare, “ _ No _ .”

 

“Seirixori… uh, just so you know, Gunnloda’s been here since you walked into the back.”

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Seir throws up her hands and stomps off into the back, slamming the door shut that’s just about to open and Seir totally ignores Urrak’s muffled curses from behind it.

 

When she comes back out, she shyly walks to the back table that Gunnloda is patiently waiting at, ignoring Urrak’s questions about what she was doing in the back.

 

“...H— hi.”

 

Gunnloda pats the seat next to her, “Good morning, dear. I’m sorry I couldn’t leave with you.”

 

Seir sits gingerly, “I— it’s okay. I know your prayers and stuff are important to you.”

 

Gunnloda nods and Seir can’t quite place the look on her face, “... I believe I understand why you don’t really need to sell the things you grow.”

 

“Um… yes. I… this is… well, it wasn’t exactly the way I was going to tell you. I’m… um, sorry you had to see that.” 

 

“Don’t be, love. It was very impressive. May I…” Gunnloda pauses, unsure if she should continue, “May I ask why you don’t deal with the bullies at school like that?”

 

Seir’s quiet, more from surprise that it’s about her standing up for herself and not about the part of how she inherited this place, “There’s… a lot more of them. And I have… well, because of how I got in… most of… pretty much  _ everyone _ is waiting for me to do something to get kicked out. Eloise, Takara, and Mielikki are the only three who want me to succeed.” She shrugs, “Eloise can only do so much, I’m trying to not make it difficult for her but… sometimes I’m just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” Seir starts fidgeting with her fingers, internally cursing herself for leaving Stool with Brimeia. She can feel her tail swishing behind her and she tries to take a few breaths to calm herself down, “So I don’t really react because I know they’ll use it against me.”

 

Gunnloda sits quietly beside her, fuming. She takes Seir’s hand in her own and taps Seir’s tail and it quickly sets itself around her waist, “I’m sorry you have to deal with that. I’ll be there for you when I can.”

 

“Thank you.” Seir whispers, in awe of the support. “Did… did you want something to drink?”

 

“That would be wonderful, what do you suggest?” 

 

“Um… well if you don’t actually like coffee we have one called Hot Beans,” Seir chuckles, “It’s Nolanos’ favorite. It’s just milk with a  _ ton _ of flavored syrup.”

 

“I think I’ll pass on that today, a regular latte will do. Do you have any pastries to go with them?”

 

Seir scrunches her nose, “Well, yes?”

 

Gunnloda just looks at her expectantly.

 

“They’re really not that great. They’re just some store bought stuff that gets taken out of the packages and put on display. I’m uh… I’m really not that great with making food and neither are Urrak and Brimeia. There really isn’t a lot of space either if I did hire someone to make us some fresh pastries.” Seir smiles sheepishly, “Most of the kids here don’t even notice, really. They’ll take almost anything as a quick snack.”

 

“Yes, I am aware.” Gunnloda makes a face and Seir laughs getting up to get them drinks.

 

She comes back a few minutes later, passing Gunnloda her drink and taking a sip of her own tea. She sets her cup down just as her tail takes it’s spot again, “Are you sure that’s okay? I’m…afraid it might happen any time you’re close to me if you don’t say otherwise.”

 

“It’s strangely comforting,” Gunnloda trails her fingers from the tip of Seir’s tail to just around the curve near her side, she grins at the flush appearing on Seir’s cheeks.

 

They’re there for several hours, talking, laughing, enjoying each other's company, even the silence when there’s a small lull in the conversation. It’s nearing noon when Seir just starts blurting out things she’s never told anyone before.

 

“I was orphaned when I was sixteen. Or abandoned, I’m not entirely sure… well the people my mother and I traveled with were all killed but I never found her body.”

 

Gunnloda takes Seirixori’s hand, sympathy across her features, and she says, “I’m sorry, love. I’m here if you’d like to tell me.”

 

Seir doesn’t really hear Gunnloda’s response, just keeps going, “I’m not really sure what happened after that. I know I almost died because I couldn’t take care of myself. That’s how I met Mielikki. Someone brought me to her. I miss him. He didn’t mind that I was… a tiefling.” Seir shrugs. “She’s… well she’s good at what she does but she um… she isn’t exactly someone I’d have watch a teenager.” She laughs. “She put me in a couple foster homes...thinking it was better for me.” Seir frowns, “I’d have rather been on the streets.” 

 

Gunnloda can’t help but frown and she squeezes Seir’s hand, “You don’t need to continue, love, if you’re not comfortable.”

 

“No, no, I— I want to.” Seir admits her cheeks reddening, this time hearing Gunnloda’s ‘love’, then shys away, “I’m sorry, is it… is it too much? This isn’t really the thing you admit on a first date is it? I’ve never dated anyone before… I’ve never  _ liked  _ anyone before.”

 

“You can tell me anything you’d like, Seirixori—”

 

“Are you going to still tell me you don’t like her?” Urrak asks to Gunnloda as she comes up to their table.

 

Both Seir and Gunnloda are in mid-motion to say something to one another when Gunnloda gives Urrak a  _ look  _ and Seir clams up immediately. 

 

“I’ll be right back,” Seir mutters as she stands and grabs their cups. Gunnloda watches Seir leave with a worried frown.

 

“Sorry if I interrupted,” Urrak says as she takes a chair from a nearby table and sits across from Gunnloda. 

 

Gunnloda nods, continuing to watch Seir.

 

“So, find her naked yet?”

 

“What?” Gunnloda finally focuses her attention on a grinning Urrak.

 

“Oh come on, there’s no way she’s been at your place for a couple of days and you haven’t caught her naked devil ass.” 

 

Gunnloda doesn't reply, as her focus has shifted back to Seirixori who had been walking closer until Urrak spoke. She quickly turns and heads back, talking heatedly with Brimeia. 

 

“Maybe the front then,” Urrak continues, unaware of what is happening. 

 

Gunnloda grimaces at the look on Seirixori’s face as she comes back, and Urrak keeps going, thinking it’s her Gunnloda is reacting to.

 

“That’s right! She can only sleep on her back with those crazy devil horns, poor kid. Bet you got a nice eye-full, though.”

 

Seirixori slams their drinks on the table, the hot water in her cup sloshing over onto her hand and Urrak’s arm. Seir barely feels it, but Urrak nearly jumps and hisses in pain, “What the fuck, kid?”

 

“Get out.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Get. Out.”

 

Urrak stands and chuckles, stepping up close to Seir, trying to be intimidating, “Kid, what makes you think you can kick me out of the place I work?”

 

Seir makes her way to the back once more, coming out a minute later with a small stack of papers stapled together. She shoves them into Urrak’s hand, “Read the top.”

 

“What the fuck?” Urrak mutters, giving Seir an incredulous look before finally looking at the papers in her hand. Urrak’s green skin gets pale, “Oh shit.”

 

“I will not tell you again.” Seir growls, throwing an envelope filled with cash into Urrak’s hands as she takes back the paperwork. “Come back when you stop being a fucking asshole.”

 

“You can’t just  _ fire _ me without reason!”

 

“I have  _ plenty _ of reasons, but I only needed one. Learn to keep your fucking mouth shut and you are not allowed back in here until you learn to not be a racist asswipe.”

 

Urrak swallows, “I didn’t mean it like that, kid.”

 

“I am your boss,  _ was _ , your boss. Stop calling me a kid. I don’t care _ how _ you meant it, you shouldn’t _ say  _ it. Don’t make me force you to leave, it won’t be pretty.” Seir growls.

 

Urrak’s about to say more but Brimeia comes up behind her, “You heard her,” she says. And it surprises Urrak to see the scowl on Brimeia’s face, seeing as how the woman is always grinning at something or someone.

 

“I never fucking liked this place anyway,” Urrak mutters, shoving the envelope into her pocket and stomping out of the shop.

 

Seir deflates the second Urrak’s out of sight. “Shit,” she whispers, covering her eyes. “Brimeia can you close by yourself?” 

 

“Sure, no problem… are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine just… I’m fine. Here.” Seir hands her a piece of paper, “Come over when you’re done, I’m sure it’ll be nice to sleep somewhere other than a park.” Brimeia stares at her wide-eyed once again and just nods her head.

 

Gunnloda steps beside her as Brimeia leaves and takes her hand, “Are you alright, love?”

 

“No,” Seir’s voice cracks, “Can...can we go home?” she says in a pained whisper.

 

“Of course, love.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for.” Gunnloda walks her out, grabbing Stool from Brimeia as they pass the cash register. Seir clings to them on their trip back to Gunnloda’s, burying her head into his cap and not moving until they arrive.

 

Gunnloda brings her to the couch, forces her to sit, and leaves her briefly, placing a kiss on Seir’s forehead. When she returns, Gunnloda hands Seir a glass of water and wipes a stray tear from her red-rimmed eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asks quietly and takes Seir’s hands.

 

Seir sniffs and shakes her head only to nod a second after, “I shouldn't— I shouldn’t have f— fired her.” She gets out through her tears. 

 

“Seirixori…” Gunnloda starts, but Seir continues.

 

“I was mad from the woman earlier and then Urrak kept… I can usually ignore it when people… It hurt more when Urrak kept calling me a devil.”

 

“Things often hurt more when it comes from a friend.” Gunnloda whispers, tugging Seirixori to her. She takes Seir’s face in her hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs, “You have every right to feel hurt by this. Urrak means well, she’ll come around and apologize.”

 

“I’m sorry I messed up our… um...our…”

 

“Date?” 

 

Seir’s face turns red as she nods.

 

Gunnloda laughs and kisses Seir’s cheek, “You didn’t ruin anything, love.”

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Positive.”

 

“Was it okay that I invited Brimeia over here too? I’ve know for a while she doesn’t actually have a place to stay.”

 

“We have plenty of room, of course it was okay. Now,” Gunnloda squeezes Seir’s hands and stands, giving a smile to Seir’s pout. “I’m going to get us some snacks and we can watch some of those movies you haven’t seen.”

 

Seir beams and Gunnloda’s breath catches at the sight of the smile and she has to remind herself that she is going to let Seirixori set the pace of this thing between them.

  
  


***

 

Ryleigh, spotting Gunnloda in the quad, jogs up to her, “Hey Gunnloda— is something wrong?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Gunnloda whispers, worriedly looking towards a few of the campus’ science buildings.

 

Looking in the same direction Ryleigh now sees the flashing lights from the campus police vehicles in the distance. “What happened?”

 

Gunnloda pulls out a decent size baggy of beef jerky and starts nervously eating. “I don’t know for sure. Seirixori and Nolanos came running up to me an hour ago. She asked me to look after Stool and Reyes but… I should have gone with them. What if she gets hurt? What if something’s wrong? We both know they’re all biased towards her.”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be okay.” Ryleigh tells her, but she’s just as worried. “Come on, I’ll help you with these two and we can make our way over there.” Ryleigh takes a hold of Reyes, a little shocked at her weight and hands Stool over to Gunnloda who ends up holding them like a lifeline— much like Seirixori does.

 

When they get closer they can see Seir sitting on the ground, hands behind her back and Nolanos nowhere to be seen. Seir’s clearly upset about something, but the police seem to be ignoring her and talking to someone else who is also in handcuffs several feet away.

 

When they try to get closer one of the campus police stop them, “Hey, don’t get any closer.”

 

“What happened, why is she handcuffed?” Ryleigh asks, immediately on guard.

 

The cop rolls his eyes at her tone of voice, “Another fuckin’ sjw,” he grumbles, “It’s just protocol, she tackled the guy over there. Says he stole some of their things for illegal experiments.” They look over and there’s an older gnome that neither recognize. “Turns out he’s a grad assistant looking to fast track his way to an adjunct professor and so on.” The cop sounds bored and they both wonder why he’s even giving them this information but aren’t going to stop him from doing so.  

 

The gnome suddenly shouts, “Damn it, Candy Cane! You’re too stupid to even see that I would have helped both of us! You useless rutabaga!”

 

Seir growls and is up on her feet instantly, it’s surprisingly fast and it catches them off-guard long enough for her to get close to him. The cops near him have enough time to stop her and she struggles, kicking out at him, but just gets air. “The only thing your so-called  _ experiments _ have done,  _ asshole _ , is hurt people. I told you I was never letting you use my ingredients again!”

 

He tsks and says haughtily, “As if you have a choice. The board actually tolerates me, unlike  _ some _ people who have to cheat their way into this school, instead of by magnificent talent alone.” 

 

“Talent  _ my ass _ ,” she growls, still struggling.

 

Seeing the cops start to get frustrated Gunnloda calls out to her, “Seirixori?” She also spots Ravaphine and Nolanos just behind Poni, Nolanos with an ice pack on his elbow.

 

Seir freezes and stops fighting almost immediately. “Whatever, you’re not worth it.”

 

“I see you’ve become a dwarfs little pet now. The collar suits you  _ much _ better than those horns of yours.”

 

“You son of a—” Seir growls but this time its Ravaphine that stops her, having gotten up in all the comotion.

 

“Come on, Seir, Nolanos already got hurt because of you. We don’t need anymore people hurt.”

 

Seir whirls on Ravaphine, who takes a step back, “ _ Because of—”  _ she growls low, “Fuck you,” and storms off to her original place.

 

“That was pretty low, Ravaphine.” Ryleigh says, disappointed. It doesn’t matter to her that she doesn’t know what happened. She shakes her head and walks to Seirixori, the cop this time letting Ryleigh sit with her.

 

Gunnloda takes a few moments to just look at Ravaphine and then turns away and heads to Seirixori as well, setting Stool in her lap and comforting her as best she can.

 

Ravaphine just shrugs and heads back to Nolanos.

 

“Seirixori, what happened?” Ryleigh asks.

 

Seir, through frustrated tears replies, “That  _ fucking asshole _ gnome stole some of my vegetables and other things and then tried to steal some of Nolanos’ parts he was saving up to upgrade Reyes. I caught him doing it so we chased him.” She sighs, “Nolanos got to him first but wasn’t really strong enough to do anything so when I caught up…” Seir shrugs, “I tackled him but I clipped Nolanos in the process and he fell and— well… he caught himself with his elbow. I didn’t mean to hit him.” She says softly and they can hear the pain in her voice for hurting her friend.

 

“He knows that Seirixori,” Gunnloda says to her, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek to wipe away a few tears. “While I think you could have found a better way… he knows you didn’t mean it.”

 

“But Ravaphine…”

 

“No, Ravaphine is wrong. That wasn’t your fault.” Ryleigh snarls.

 

“Ryleigh’s right, love. It was an accident and you stopped someone from stealing.”

 

“Yeah…” Seir whispers, leaning into Gunnloda as best she can, needing the comfort.

  
  


***

  
  


Urrak moves to knock on Gunnloda’s front door and has to take a step back as it flies open mere moments after her fist wraps on the door. 

 

“Seir— oh, Urrak. Hello.”

 

“Wow, don’t sound so excited to see me. Not that I blame you.”

 

Gunnloda sighs and holds the door open so Urrak can enter. “I’m sorry, dear. It’s just… I haven't seen Seirixori in a few days and I’m worried. I checked where she used to stay and it doesn’t look like she’s been there.”

 

Urrak nods along, frown on her face, before she answers she sees the table, the table that can fit ten people, filled to the brim with assorted baked goods. “Holy hell.” She mumbles.

 

“I stress bake,” Gunnloda says, slightly embarrassed.

 

“You don’t say,” Urrak looks at her watch and sighs “Ah…” She takes a breath and mutters, “That damn kid.” Then turns to Gunnloda. “How close are the two of you?”

 

Gunnloda’s cheeks redden, but her answer is clear, “I imagine closer than most people she knows. But...I don’t really know that much about her…” 

 

“The doc’s probably know the exact reason, but that girl always disappears around this time of year. I’ve only known her for two, but B and dragon boy talked about it a couple days ago when I was visiting Mal.”

 

Gunnloda takes a deep breath to calm her nerves but it doesn’t really work, “I wish she’d told me… I’ll speak to Doctor Takara in the morning then. Thank you, Urrak. If you wouldn’t mind, can you take some of these pies?”

 

“Ah, well…”

 

“I know a mutual friend who prefers you use people’s names…”

 

“ _ Friend _ , right.” Urrak shakes her head, “I forgot you had some bite to you.” She takes a few pies and other assorted pastries before making her way out, “If you see her before I do, tell her I stopped by… to, uh… apologize.” She rushes out the last part and leaves quickly.

 

Gunnloda watches Urrak leave and waits until she’s out of sight to shut her door. She leans against it and sighs, clutching the Host symbol she wears around her neck “Oh, love, why didn’t you say anything?”


	5. Chapter 5

Gunnloda enters the Botany Department offices and walks up to a water genasi, “Excuse me, I was wondering if Doctor Takara was in?”

 

They look up, annoyance and slight disdain on their face, “It’s a couple days before Samhain, of course she isn’t here.”

 

Despite being taken back by the uncalled for rudeness, Gunnloda continues, “I apologize I am not quite sure what that is.”

 

They sigh and rummage through various pamphlets on their desk before grabbing what they want and hand it over, letting it go before Gunnloda can get to it, not caring that it floats to the floor. “Knock yourself out, shorty.”

 

“‘M not short,” Gunnloda huffs as she picks it up and starts to walk out.

 

A voice startles her from her opening the pamphlet, it falling to the floor once more. “You’re about average size for a dwarf, aren’t you?”

 

“Ryleigh! Olladra, you gave me a fright,” Gunnloda takes a moment to settle herself as Ryleigh picks up the pamphlet and hands it to her. “Thank you,” she says as she starts to look it over.

 

“Hey, have you seen Seirixori? I wanted to invite the two of you to a little Halloween thing Rukiya is having.”

 

Gunnloda is silent for a few more moments as she gets through the first page of the pamphlet and shakes her head, “I’m afraid I haven’t. That’s why I’m here and I think I now know  _ why _ I haven't seen her, but I’m still not clear on the  _ where _ .” Gunnloda hands Ryleigh the pamphlet.

 

Ryleigh reads it over and doesn’t look any less confused as she hands it back, “I’ve never heard of Samhain before.” She leads them out and towards the food court.

 

“Why didn’t she tell me?” When they reach it, Gunnloda moves behind the counter and ties a rather stained apron around her.

 

Ryleigh winces at the hurt she can hear in Gunnloda’s voice and wishes she could make Seirixori appear, “She didn’t mention it at all?” 

 

Gunnloda shakes her head, “I hope she’ll tell me when she returns…” she sighs and turns her full attention to Ryleigh, “I’m sorry, I know you were looking for Seirixori, is there anything I can do if I see her?”

 

“Just give her a hug for me and let her know I stopped by. I’ll come by in a few days to see if she’s returned, if that’s alright with you?”

 

“Of course, it’s her place just as much as it is mine.” 

 

Ryleigh lifts a brow in a teasing manner, “Oh really?”

 

Gunnloda flushes and smiles then gets to work without an answer. 

 

***

 

A few days later another knock comes and Gunnloda sighs, “I’m sorry, Ryle—” she lets out a surprised gasp as the person standing on her doorstep is not Ryleigh, but Seirixori. “Seirixori…” she whispers, almost afraid the girl will vanish again.

 

“H— hi,” Seir says quietly, her voice cracking, eyes downcast. 

 

“Are you alright, love?” Gunnloda asks, worried at Seir’s overall appearance. Her hair falling out of her braids, twigs and dried leaves stuck here and there, a few smudges on her face and her eyes puffy and dark underneath.

 

Seir shrugs and steps into the house as Gunnloda holds the door open for her. Seir goes to sit on the couch, tears falling as she sees a much cleaner Stool sitting there, like they were just waiting for her. As she sits Gunnloda moves to the kitchen and comes back with a mug of tea, nearly spilling it in her haste as she moves quicker at the sight of Seirixori’s tears.

 

Seir takes the mug and takes a large gulp of the tea, the near boiling temperature not bothering her. She sets it down and reaches out to Gunnloda, but it’s hesitant and her hand stops mid-air before dropping and she clutches Stool to her. “I— I’m sorry.”

 

Shaking her head, Gunnloda moves closer and threads Seirixori’s fingers through her own and leans forward to cup Seir’s cheek with her other hand, wiping away the tears, “For what, love?”

 

“I— I ran into Ravaphine before I— before I came ho— here. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m sorry, I don’t… I’m not… Mielikki and Takara were the only ones I ever… I’m not used to being around people. People who care and I didn’t think to tell you and I’m sorry. I... it’s just... it was—” Seir’s breathing picks up as she tries to hold in a sob.

 

“Shh, shh…” Gunnloda takes both hands now to cup Seirixori’s face and manages to make eye contact, “Love, it’s okay, you’re okay. I’m here. You don’t have to tell me where you went, okay? I’m just glad you’re safe.”

 

Seir sniffs and in a small voice asks, “You’re not mad?”

 

Gunnloda shakes her head, “Just worried. No one really knows where you go, just that you do. It was a couple of days before I figured that out...Ryleigh too.”

 

Seir’s shoulders slump, “I’m sorry I… I go back to— to Limabey during Samhain. It’s … it’s, part of it is… kind of like remembering the dead, or he— helping them get home. There’s… there’s more to it than that but… but that’s why no one really knows. M— Mielikki and Takara come with me and and I just… I’m sorry I didn’t let you know I was going, I didn’t mean to worry you I—”

 

Tucking a piece of hair behind Seir’s ear, Gunnloda smiles, “Thank you for letting me know. You  _ do _ have people who care for you and we just want to make sure you’re okay. You don’t need to tell me why, love, but I would … I would just like to know that you’re safe.”

 

Seir nods, “Okay, I don’t mean to do things alone, I’m just used to it.”

 

“I understand, love, but try and remember you don’t need to anymore.” Gunnloda smiles, “Now, we should probably let Ryleigh know you’re home now. Urrak stopped by too.”

 

“Re— really?”

 

She nods, “Yes, with an apology too.”

 

“Th— thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For caring,” Seir whispers and leans forward giving Gunnloda a slow and soft kiss, expressing her gratitude and love in a way she can’t get her words to.

  
  


***

 

They’re at another party, Seir has never really gone to many. She doesn’t count Cyan’s because she’s never joined the festivities upstairs, opting for joining Beiro and Nolanos instead. This time it’s being held at Misha’s. She’d called it Eloise’s place but everyone gave her a weird look so she stopped calling it that.

 

Urrak, who Seir did forgive and rehired a few days after she came back from Limabey, gives her a nudge towards Gunnloda. Seir blushes and goes over to her  _ girlfriend _ , her tail wraps around Gunnloda’s waist and Seir rests her hand on the back of Gunnloda’s neck, running her fingers back and forth as Gunnloda chats with some of her classmates.

 

Seir isn’t really paying attention, she doesn’t know any of them and she’s pretty content standing here being in Gunnloda’s presence.

 

She spends her time looking around the house. She thought Gunnloda’s place was big but this place… they don’t call it a  _ mansion _ but she’s pretty sure it is one. It’s no wonder Eloise and Cae let Misha throw a party here, they could be several rooms away and not be disturbed.

 

The only time they even showed up was when everyone had dinner and then they scampered off again. Seir was sure they were well on their way to a very  _ private _ evening, Cae having been gone for several weeks overseas.

 

Movement catches her eye and she looks to the opposite side of the room where Misha is, acting a little bit more erratic than usual. She had given Misha some weed earlier that night. In fact she’s almost certain that’s the reason she was even  _ personally _ invited. The longer she watches, the longer she can tell something is off.

 

She bites her lower lip, wondering if maybe it was a mix of alcohol and weed. Not having experience with the former, Seir decides to continue watching.

 

She loses track of Misha when Gunnloda pulls her to one of the many couches.

 

Seir watches as Gunnloda runs a thumb over her fingers, her other hand toying with something in her pocket. 

 

“Is something wrong,  _ tor beag _ ?”

 

Gunnloda tilts her head, confusion pulling her out of her thoughts momentarily, “ _ Tor beag? _ ” she repeats, trying to pronounce it as Seir had.

 

Seir grins, “It’s Celtic, Mielikki taught me a few years ago.”

 

Gunnloda nods and waits for a translation but when one doesn’t come she gives a small laugh and kisses Seir’s cheek. She goes back to her pensive look, her thumb having not stopped it’s movement on Seir’s hand.

 

Seir tries to get her to open up again, “What is it?” 

 

“Hmm, just wondering if now’s the right time.”

 

“For what?”

 

Gunnloda pulls out a small box from her pocket and hesitates briefly before opening it. “It’s...It’s a way for letting me know you’re okay.” There’s two rings inside, both just plain, iridescent colored bands, “I’m not trying to pressure you or anything. It’s not… it doesn’t have to mean anything more than you want it to.”

 

Seir looks at the rings, then at Gunnloda, then back to the rings. She looks around, as if something else is going to happen before focussing back on Gunnloda. “I… I don’t understand how these would let you know I was okay?”

 

“There’s a little bit of technology in them that if you rub it a certain way it’ll give a small signal to the person wearing the other one. It gives out a small pulse and gets a bit warm.”

 

“Oh! That’s neat,” Seir holds out her hand with a beaming smile, “It would be my honor then.” 

 

Gunnloda smiles and slips the ring on, it’s too small at first, but Gunnloda twists it slightly and it adjusts enough to fit on Seir’s finger. 

 

“ _ Fancy _ ,” Seir leans over and places a gentle kiss onto Gunnloda’s lips, lingering for a moment, savoring the feeling. “So,” she whispers, her breath leaving her as Gunnloda comes in for another kiss, “So, I get to keep you around wherever I am?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

They talk quietly, sharing a few more kisses in between. Ryleigh, Nolanos, and Ravaphine come over at one point and start chatting as well. It doesn’t take long for Seir to feel a bit too over-stimulated emotionally and she extracts herself from around Gunnloda, making her excuse to step away for a short time.

 

“There she goes again.” Ravaphine pouts, “She took her weed with her too. She actually gave me a lot when I apologized to her when she came back...but I used it all.”

 

Ryleigh chuckles, “Have you guys seen Urrak? She wanted to talk about something earlier.”

 

Nolanos clears his throat, “Uh, well I don’t think she’ll be talking to you any time tonight. I saw her go off with Malica somewhere about ten minutes ago.”

 

Ryleigh grins, “Well, from what I’ve seen, and heard,  _ finally _ .” Ryleigh holds out a hand for Gunnloda, “Come on, let’s go say our goodbyes and wait for Seirixori. We don’t want to overstay our welcome in Dean Moonstream’s home.”

 

The others agree and make their way out, thanking the Moonstreams for their hospitality. They head outside, Gunnloda staying in the foyer to wait for Seirixori.

 

About ten minutes go by before she hears a scream and Cae and Eloise take off upstairs. Gunnloda starts to head up slowly and as she gets to about halfway, she watches as Seir gets slammed into the wall in the hallway, Cae pinning her there with her forearm on Seir’s throat. 

  
  


***

  
  


After removing herself from her friends, Seir means to just take a break on the stairs. However, she watches as Misha stumbles her way up the stairs, a couple of guys helping her along the way. Not liking the situation, Seir follows them up and gets their attention.

 

“What did you give her?” Seir growls as she gets close.

 

One of the boys chuckles and Seir groans as she notices that its Ted, the kid she hurt with her horn the second time she met Ryleigh. “None of your business little devil.”

 

“I’m making it my business.” Seir manages to shove him away from Misha, causing her and the other guy holding her to stumble.

 

Ted goes to retaliate but Seir bares her teeth and lowers her head just enough that he hesitates, his hand reaching up to a slightly fading scar. He scoffs, “Come on, JC, this isn’t worth it. Misha’s taken too much of that shit to be any fun.”

 

JC shrugs and lets go of Misha, Seir has to scramble to catch her before she falls. She doesn’t even watch the boys leave as she helps Misha to her room.

 

Seir sees her weed, unopened, on the dresser in the room, “Misha… Misha,” Seir shakes her to get the girl to focus, “What did you take? This isn’t…” Seir frowns as she looks around trying to see if there’s any indication of what Misha could have taken.

 

Misha laughs, flopping onto her bed, “I wanted something with a little more kick to it, you know? Just some weed with a little  _ flavor _ .” She laughs again and sits up quickly. “Whoa…” Ser reaches out to steady Misha but Misha slaps her hands away, “Don’t touch.” Misha struggles to her feet and Seir hovers close by. 

 

She grabs the weed on the dresser and struggles to open it and Seir steps forward to try and take it from her, “Come on, Misha. You don’t need anymore of that tonight. You need to get whatever you took earlier out of your system.”

 

“You can’t tell me what to do, I paid you for it, so it’s mine now.” She tries to yank it away from Seir but there’s no strength behind it.

 

Seir bites her lip with worry, “Misha, please. I’ll give it back tomorrow.” 

 

“No! Do you know how stressful it is to be the Dean’s daughter? It helps me  _ relax _ .”

 

“Yes, I know what weed does… I grow it.” Seir mutters, still trying to get Misha to let go of the bag. “Who gave it to you? The stuff you took earlier?”

 

She shrugs, “One of the football players.” It’s all she says and she pulls the bag, “Give it back!” She nearly yells as Seir starts to struggle to hold onto it.

 

“No! Misha please, I’m just trying to help you!”

 

“You just want it for yourself! It’s mine!”

 

“Misha, stop—” Seir had loosened her grip, ready to give up, when Misha made one final tug. She throws herself off balance and Seir watches in horror as Misha’s head slams into the dresser. Misha screams in surprise and pain and Seir quickly kneels, panicking at the blood she can see running down the back of Misha’s neck.

 

“Fuck, shit,” Seir mumbles under her breath as she tries to find where the bleeding is coming from. Only Misha keeps trying to push her away so Seir stands and steps back, looking for something,  _ anything,  _ to give her. 

 

Before she can do anything more she turns to see a furious Cae bearing down on her. “I can—” 

 

Cae grabs her arm and shoves her into the wall. “What did you do?” She seethes through clenched teeth.

 

“I didn’t do anything! I was just trying to—” Seir grimaces as Cae twists her arm behind her back.

 

“Don't lie to me  _ tiefling _ .”

 

Eloise rushes past them and Seir can hear Misha crying behind her. “I swear! I was making sure she was okay!”

 

“Seirixori, I told you to stop giving her this.” Eloise says from behind them, “What did you put in here, what did you do to my daughter?”

 

Cae growls and pulls Seir into the hallway, slamming her against the wall and puts her forearm up to Seirixori’s throat, “You better tell me what was in there, or I swear to your gods I will hurt you.”

 

“If you and your  _ damn _ wife would listen to me, I didn’t give her anything! She didn’t even open it, look for yourself! She took something from someone else, I would never—” 

 

There’s a retching sound behind them and when Cae turns to look Seir manages to push her off and she takes off down the stairs. She freezes for just a moment when she sees Gunnloda and the tears she was holding back start spilling over. “I’m sorry,” she whispers as she continues down and out the door.

  
  


***

  
  


The whole group is gathered in another room in the Moonstream estate. The campus police having rounded them up and placing them there without a word.

 

Urrak paces, grumbling about her sleep being interrupted.

 

Ravaphine, Nolanos, and Brimeia (who had randomly met them while they were being led back to the mansion and decided to join them despite not knowing what was going on) are standing around worrying, not being told yet  _ why _ they were being held there.

 

Gunnloda had been sitting at a table in the back when they arrived, looking distraught.

 

Ryleigh walks in with a few of the campus guard behind her and it’s obvious she knows more than the rest of them.

 

“What’s going on?” Nolanos asks.

 

Ryleigh sighs, “Misha was reportedly assaulted and had taken some bad drugs, as well as had some on her. And because we were the last ones here, they want to ask us questions.”

 

“How did this happen?” Nolanos asks, “Hey, wait, where’s Seirixori?”

 

“Misha? Is she okay? Who would do that?”

 

“Misha will be okay, come sit down.” Gunnloda says from the back.

 

“I wasn’t told—” Ryleigh starts, but gives Gunnloda confused look at her words, “How do you know that?” 

 

Ravaphine moves to sit next to Gunnloda as Cae storms in looking like she’s ready for a trek through the woods. “None of them leave this room until I return.”

 

“Yes, ma’am!”

 

Urrak, who had sat down at some point, stands quickly when Cae enters, “Listen, I ain’t tryin’ to be difficult but could you just tell us who the idiot was so we can get this over with quickly? I’ve had some rough days and would like to get back to sleeping.”

 

“Look around and take a guess,” Cae turns to one of her guards and repeats, “None of them.” And leaves. 

 

“What are you—” Urrak looks around the room and it doesn’t take long for her to realize who is missing. Ravaphine catches her eye, both now understanding.

 

Ryleigh sighs and shakes her head, her suspicions correct.

 

“That damn de— tiefling! Why the hells do we even put up with her bullshit? She disappears on us for a week, and doesn’t tell any of us where she went, then comes back like nothing happened! Gets mad at me for a slip of the tongue but can just sell all her illegal drugs like she’s not doing something wrong.”

 

Ryleigh rolls her eyes, “It’s not illegal, you moron.” She says under her breath, her nerves on edge.

 

“Whatever it is, I’m not gonna wait around for her sorry ass!” Urrak grumbels, pacing the room.

 

“Hey!” Rav shouts, “You know she doesn’t hurt people… on purpose! There had to be a reason, she never confronts people about … well,  _ anything _ ! I’m sure there’s an explanation for this!”

 

“Yeah, well it’d be nice if she told us every once in a while! Tired of these bullshit secrets.”

 

Ryleigh sighs and rubs her temples, “Listen, just calm down. We don’t know what’s happened yet. There’s no use getting worked up about it.”

 

Urrak keeps grumbling to herself and plops down into one of the many chairs, trying to calm down.

 

“It’s not true is it?” Ravaphine asks Gunnloda.

 

Gunnloda sighs, looking at her hands. "She... never came back after she left. I was waiting downstairs for her in case she'd gone somewhere else, when I heard a commotion upstairs and Cae…” Gunnloda closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “Cae had her pinned to the wall and was angry at her for something. I— I don’t know.”

 

“That sounds ridiculous!” Ravaphine says, “She doesn’t even hurt the people who bully her on a daily basis!”

 

“Fuck, I can’t believe this shit!” Urrak growls, slamming a fist on the table.

 

Ryleigh shakes her head, “I don't believe she’d hurt anyone, not on purpose. Poni I think is the only exception.”

 

"I'm sorry. It's my fault you're all here tonight. I just... I didn't want to believe it, so I offered to find her and... Cae must have thought I'd help her escape or something so she decided we needed to be controlled."  Ryleigh’s stance gets a little more aggressive at the thought of them being controlled.

 

“Will Cae hurt her?” Rav asks.

 

“I’m certainly gonna.” 

 

Rav gives Urrak a look and Urrak just looks away, mumbling something about missing her sleep.

 

“I… I don’t know. How would you feel if you found your daughter lying on the ground and crying about being attacked?”

 

They continue arguing and Gunnloda stands up and moves to a seat at the other end of the table, away from all the yelling. She drops her head into her hand. 

 

Several hours go by, Urrak’s passed out on the table and Ravaphine reaches over with a permanent marker and tries to draw on her face. There’s commotion at the door and Seirixori walks in, head down, looking a little tousled, with Cae behind her.

 

Ravahine gasps and the marker careens off Urrak’s face who sits up quickly, startled at the noise. When Urrak looks up and sees Seirixori her eyes narrow, “ _ You.”  _

 

Ryleigh places a hand on Gunnloda’s shoulder and whispers, “She’s here.” Ry stands and heads over. Gunnloda looks up but doesn’t move from her seat.

 

Seir flinches at Urrak’s voice, but doesn’t look up.

 

Urrak starts to stalk over, anger coursing through her entire body but one of the officers stop her, “Back up!” Urrak snarls but does as he says, keeping her eyes on Seir.

 

“Captain, put her in the other room and lock it, I’ll be back shortly.”

 

The captain starts to take Seir into the other room when Ryleigh steps up, “Captain, hold on—”

 

Seir interrupts her, speaking for the first time, “Ryleigh stop, it— it doesn't matter. Just.. it doesn't matter, it’s okay.” 

 

“Stay strong Seir! We’ll fix this!” Ravaphine shouts as Seirixori is lead away.

 

“I’m sorry,” Seir manages to say, to Gunnloda before she’s gone. Gunnloda doesn’t say anything, just watches.

 

They let Ryleigh follow, something about what she does as an extracurricular, nothing Seir catches. As the captain walks away after locking the door, Ryleigh sits against the wall, addressing Seir through the door.

 

“I don’t know how you landed yourself here Seirixori.”

 

She can hear Seir sniffling through the door, “I was… she needs to be… she took something tonight. It wasn’t  _ mine _ I promise. She hadn’t even touched it. Please,  _ please,  _ have someone look around for what she took. There was something in it.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Ryleigh asks, sitting up and listening more attentively. 

 

“I— I gave her weed today. I’m pretty sure that’s the only reason she even invited me. But I… I was watching her and she just seemed really off so— so when I left you guys earlier I saw her being taken upstairs by a couple of the football players and I got them to leave… I— well when we got to her room I noticed the stuff I gave her was still in it’s packaging, never been opened. Ryleigh,  _ please _ ,” Seir begs, “I don't … I hurt her, I know, but please get someone to check it out.”

 

“Alright Seirixori, I believe you. I can’t promise anything though, The Moonstreams are pretty upset.”

 

“I know… I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She whispers again. “Could you… could you please tell Gunnloda? I... just tell her I’m sorry.”

 

“I’ll do what I can… I’m… I’m disappointed in you though. You put yourself at risk with little regard for the people around you, I’d hope you’d know by now that we care for you."


	6. Chapter 6

“There has to be some kind of misunderstanding!”

 

Eloise and Cae walk in. "A misunderstanding?” Cae repeats, “What part of drugs and bashing my daughters head into her dresser is a misunderstanding?"

 

Urrak stands and walks towards them, being cautious not to get too close "The part where none of us even knew that mad woman was pullin' that shit."

 

"That's why you're here. To make sure you didn't help her escape and to determine if anyone else was aware of what was happening."

 

"Please, Cae, Eloise.” Ravaphine pleads, “I saw Misha earlier, and something didn’t look right. Seir was probably just trying to help. She never tells us where she's going, so we didn't know what she was going to do.  Didn't she seem odd to you?"

 

Cae steps forward again. "I'm sorry. Are you trying to argue that there is a reason valid enough to enter my daughter's room without anyone's knowledge and then assault her to the point that I heard her screaming in pain?"

 

"I ain't tryin' to argue anythin'. The tiefling's mad. But she..." Urrak sighs begrudgingly "She may have a solid motive at least."

 

Ryleigh walks back into the main room, her eyes settling on Cae and Eloise.

 

"Did any of you know what she was planning to do?" Eloise asks.

 

"I know I didn't..." Nolanos says. 

 

"Y'think I'd've let her if I did? Great Gruumsh...." Urrak grumbles.

 

Rav stares at her hands and shakes her head slowly. "She didn't tell us where she was going."

 

"Seirixori said that she went to your daughter's because she believed her to be under the influence of some tainted drugs. I am not excusing her actions, because they were wrong, especially after you graciously invited us into your home." Ryleigh steps closer, "We were all unaware of her actions, however, we all believe that she did not intentionally mean to hurt your daughter." She looks at Eloise, “Did you notice her acting strangely at any point today? Before we arrived?"

 

"Of course she has. She’s always a bit worried and off when it comes to setting up parties.”

 

"But what if it isn't about the party set up? What if it’s more than that? What if someone gave her some harmless weed laced with something else?” She squeezes her eyes shut and then looks at the Moonstream’s, “Seirixori wouldn't hurt anyone, you have to know that. You know how often she gets bullied and she has  _ never _ retaliated."

 

Eloise looks at Cae who frowns. “You say that but I seem to remember being told about an incident a few days ago with one of our grad students.”

 

Ryleigh sighs, “Yes and I’m sure you also heard the outcome of it.”

 

Gunnloda finally stands and approaches. "If... there's something wrong with what she took, I can call a friend to look. None of us wants Misha to be hurt. Let us help her. Please?"

 

Urrak sighs, some of her anger leaving her, "Seir's a dumbass but...she's our friend. And she means well...usually."

 

Eloise nods at Gunnloda. "Call them." Cae grumbles and walks out. Gunnloda takes out her phone and quietly speaks to someone quickly.

 

“She’ll be here soon.”

 

Fifteen minutes later an old halfling woman is being let in, wearing Host robes, a small kit at her side. “Hello, love.” She address Gunnloda, “What exactly am I helping you with tonight?”

  
  


***

  
  


Cae approaches the door Seir’s behind, opening it and standing over Seir who’s sitting on the floor, nearly falling over as she was leaning against the door, “Why?”

 

Seir sits up, but looks at her hands, “I just... I wasn't going to do anything, I swear. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't just making things up. There were these guys taking her upstairs, and I’d notice earlier she was acting a little weird. Not… not normal for… for… for, um the weed I’d given her. And then I kept asking her to tell me what it was and who gave it to her… and I tried to take mine back because she hadn’t even opened it yet and I didn’t want her using any of it because I didn’t know what was in her system… She she didn’t want to give it to me and I… it was an accident, I swear. I didn’t mean to hurt her!”

 

"And you never thought to tell anyone else or talk to her mothers?"

 

She curls in on herself, "I'm not used to people listening to me," Seir whispers.

 

"Your... what, lover? Girlfriend? Whoever she is to you is calling a friend. You'd best hope she finds something. And even if she does... don't think you're free and clear."

 

Seirixori nods sadly, "I...know." 

 

Cae sighs, shuts and locks the door once more, and turns to leave.

  
  


***

  
  


After several minutes, Cae returns and opens the door again. "Let's go."

 

"Oh...are you sure?" Seirixori stands slowly.

 

She opens the door and gestures for Seir to start walking.

 

After a few minutes, Eloise walks back in and sits at her desk. Kendall, Gunnloda’s friend, follows and they're followed soon after by Cae and Seirixori. Cae walks Seir up to a spot in front of Eloise's desk, then walks around and stands behind her wife. The captain steps up behind Seirixori. Kendall stops next to Gunnloda.

 

Ryleigh stands but doesn't move forward while Ravaphine just sits and stares at what's happening.

 

Eloise leans forward and sets a vile filled with an orange substance onto her desk.

 

"Kendall said whatever she took was laced with a powerful illegal drug. She let the doctor know and they've managed to bandage her head and get whatever it is out of Misha’s system.

 

Seirixori's shoulders slump in relief, but she refuses to look up.

 

"Holy shit." Urrak steps forward "How's Misha...?"

 

"She'll be... ok. In time. However..." she turns back to Seir.  "It doesn't change what you did. Did you give my daughter drugs?"

 

Seir cringes, "...Yes."

 

"Did you... hurt my daughter?"

 

"I... I didn't know that was going to happen."

 

Eloise leans back in her chair with a tired sigh. "I'm... at a loss. I know what happens to you every day. I know the boys who bully you barely get a slap on the wrist," She shuts her eyes and shakes her head before sitting back up and looking at you with tears in her eyes. "I trusted you. I invited you into my home. I let you into the school. I had plans to speak to my sister about— And now this. I know you weren’t the one that drugged her but you still gave her drugs... I don't know what I can do."

 

Seirixori closes her eyes, "I can... I can leave." She whispers. "I know it’d be easier if I did, you wouldn’t have to… have to deal with the board all the time.

 

Eloise leans forward, elbow on the desk, rubbing the bridge of her nose like she's getting a headache. "I can't afford to even bring this up to them. Mielikki and Takara have done too much, have gone through too much to keep you here." She sighs heavily and looks up at Seir again. "Probation until the we find out who did this. We will revisit this... issue at that time. Should you break my trust again before then... it will be expulsion. Do you understand and agree to these terms?"

 

"...Yes."

 

Eloise nods and stands. "Then please, all of you... leave my home."

 

Everyone shuffles outside. The campus security return to their posts, some going straight to bed. Gunnloda and Kendall are talking quietly off to the side. 

 

Seir walks to the fountain in front of the estate and sits at it while she waits for Ryleigh to grab her car.

 

“Well that was...somethin'." Urrak places her hands on her hips. "Is everyone alright? At least as much as they can be?"

 

Ryleigh pulls up and gets out with a sigh, “It’s late, we should all try and get some sleep.” She walks over to Seir, “Come one, Seirixori. You should too.”

 

"Y'don't have t' tell me twice..." Urrak says, clambering into the back seat with Malica and promptly passes out.

 

Nolanos and Ravaphine quietly walk up to Seirixori, sitting next to her. They doesn't say anything for a moment, Nolanos cleary thinking his words through. "...It hardly feels like tonight was even real... I know you had good intentions, just share those intentions with us, I guess. We're in this together, as friends. You know you can trust us." Ravaphine nods her head, agreeing with him.

 

Seir just nods and gets them all to get into the van, she watches Ryleigh speak to Gunnloda and her friend, chewing on her bottom lip nervously.

 

It’s just past 4am but Seir doesn’t even notice, adrenaline still racing through her.

 

Ryleigh heads to the car and Seir watches Gunnloda and her friend start to walk away but quickly decides to catch up to them, "I..." She freezes because she has no idea what to say without crying, "I'm sorry. I didn't... I'm sorry." She says again, making sure she's a good few feet behind them.

 

They stop and look back, then at each other. Kendall reaches out and squeezes Gunnloda's hand then keeps walking to a car just parked a few feet away.

 

Seir doesn't move any closer and she closes her eyes, trying to will the tears to stop. "I... Sorry I didn't... I didn't tell you. I wasn't sure... I'm sorry." She repeats, not wanting to speak the real question she has.

 

Gunnloda's chewing on her lip, opening her mouth to say something, then closing it. "I don't know what I can say." She frowns and shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I... in the morning I’m going back to Vatru for a little while."

 

Seir's breath catches in her throat. It was something she prepared for earlier but not like this, "I... Okay. Okay." She lets out a breath, catching at the last second and her voice breaks when she asks, "Did... Did you want it back?"

 

Gunnloda closes her eyes, trying to take steady breaths and maintain control of herself. "I don't... I don't understand why. Why couldn't you just... say something? I... I thought... I don't know what I thought. I don't want to control you. I don't want to make you someone you're not. But if this... if this is who you are...

 

"You... you took your anger out on Urrak a few weeks ago. You attacked that student. You hurt a girl. You disappear without saying anything... where does it stop? What will it take? I can't... I can't. Not like this."

 

"I'm sorry, it's... I know it doesn't, doesn't excuse anything." Seirixori's not even trying to stop crying now, "I'm not, I'm not used to people caring about what I say… about... about anything." She groans, "That... That doesn't matter, I'm just sorry, I'm so sorry."

 

"You can say it until you've gone purple in the face... I can't be your leash. I can't be the only thing that keeps you from hurting people who shouldn't be hurt. I can’t be sitting around wondering if you’re coming back, if you’re hurt somewhere but I can’t get to you because you didn’t tell me where you went. It's not fair to either of us."

  
  


Seirixori just closes her eyes and nods.  She slips the ring off, clutching it to her for a brief moment, before handing it to Gunnloda. "I'll miss y—" She clears her throat, "Please stay safe." She says, turning away heads to Ryleigh’s car.

 

Seir barely hears the, "You too."

  
  


***

  
  


Ryleigh knocks for a third time, “Seirixori?” She frowns, the lights are off but she hasn’t seen Seirixori or Gunnloda for several days. But Seir had called her to come over just twenty minutes ago. She reaches down and tries the door handle and is surprised to see it’s unlocked. 

 

She opens the door slowly, “Seirixori?” She calls out in a whisper.

 

When she gets to the living room she sees the Seir curled up on the couch, Stool clutched to her chest. “Oh, Seirixori…” Ryleigh kneels down, and places a gentle hand on Seir’s shoulder. “Seirixori, hey, come on wake up.”

 

Seir’s eyes open slowly, so slowly that it looks like she’s having a difficult time even doing so. Her eyes puffy and red, dark circles underneath. “R— Ryleigh?” Seir manages to get out and Ry chokes up at how broken Seir sounds.

 

“Hey there, Seirixori. How are you holding up?”

 

Seir shrugs and Ryleigh can tell it took considerable effort, “I… I thought I could… I thought I could be alone. You know? I’ve been alone for years but I can’t—” Seir starts coughing, her throat dry from disuse and Ryleigh gets up and comes back with a glass of water, making Seir drink it slowly. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.” She says weakly and Ryleigh’s chest aches at the hurt she can hear. “She— she left and I don’t want to stay here without her.” Seir continues. “Would it… for just a little bit. Can I stay with you and Rukiya? I— I tried to go back to the...to the forest but... please, I don’t want to be alone again,” Seir manages to get out before she starts sobbing.

 

“Seirixori…” Ryleigh pulls her into her arms and spends the next half hour or so comforting Seir and trying to calm her down. “Come on, let’s get some of your things, okay?”

 

Seir nods and it takes her all of a few seconds to grab her bag, Ryleigh inches from her side, helping her move around the large empty house. Ryleigh leads her out and leaves a note just in case Gunnloda comes back.

 

When Ryleigh let’s Seir into her and Rukiya’s dorm room Seir immediately starts to go to an empty corner when Ryleigh stops her, “Go ahead and take my bed,  _ homashoc _ ." Seir starts to protest but Ryleigh stops her, “It’s okay, I’ll just sleep with Rukiya.” She says it as a joke, trying to get a reaction from Seir but none comes.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry.” She says again, her voice nearly a whisper.

 

“Seirixori, it’ll be okay. She’ll come around.” 

 

Seir shrugs, like she doesn’t believe it and sets her bag next to Ryleigh’s bed and curls up on the bed, facing the wall. 

 

Ryleigh sighs, watching her for a few seconds before going to find Rukiya to let her know they have company for a few days.

  
  


***

  
  


Seir’s sitting in the quad area like she used to, but on the grass and away from the tables. She’s constantly glancing in the direction of the food court hoping to catch a glance of that red hair.

 

Shadows move across her and she closes her eyes briefly, waiting for the insults, but they don’t come. When she looks up she sees Ravaphine and Ryleigh standing above her. 

 

“...Hi?” She says, looking at them curiously.

 

“Come on, we’re gonna go get your girl back!” Ravaphine says excitedly.

 

Seir looks at her oddly, it wasn’t too long ago Rav blamed her for hurting Nolanos and now she’s been acting like nothing happened. She isn’t sure what to do with that, so she tries to put it out of her mind, “Wh— it’s… it’s only been like two days. I don't… I just want to give her time.”

 

“Time doesn’t exist when love is involved!” Rav continues.

 

Ryleigh chuckles and holds out her hand to help Seir up. “Come on, don’t make me carry you.”

 

Seir grumbles and lets Ryleigh help her up. “But… but I messed up and she… she left.” Seir whispers. Her eyes narrow, “She left.”

 

Ryleigh claps a hand on Seir’s shoulder, “And we’re going to go get her back. Ravaphine here managed to find out where Gunnloda’s friend lives.”

 

They start walking towards Ryleigh’s car and Seir looks at them both a little strangely, “Uh… that… that sounds a little creepy.”

 

Rav shakes her head, “Noooo! It was… it was research!”

 

“...Sure,” Seir replies and sits in the back of Ryleigh’s car worrying the whole way to Kendall’s.

  
  


***

  
  


They pull up to the curb in front of a small house and Ravaphine turns to Seir as Ryleigh shuts off the car. “Do you already know what you’re gonna say to her?”

 

Seir nods her head quickly, pauses, shakes her head no and then just groans, throwing her arm over her face, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“Well, too late to back out now!”

 

Seir grumbles as Ryleigh opens the door and almost forces her out. She keeps a hand on the small of Seir’s back as they walk to the front door. “It’ll be okay,  _ homashoc. _ ” Ry says just before knocking.

 

“I know you’re saying something in infernal but I honestly have no idea what that means,” She mutters, freezing as the door opens and the halfling from a couple nights ago is standing there.

 

The smell of freshly baked pies and breads pours out of the open door. She blinks and then tilts her head at the three of them. "So soon?"

 

"Yeah, sorry to barge in but she's been so down… I just couldn't take the sad eyes anymore." Ryleigh chuckles lightly.

 

"Hi," Rav says, shyly. "It smells wonderful in there."

 

Kendall looks past them at Seirixori, then looks back and sighs. "I don't know if she's... come in. Watch your heads. Help yourself to some of the food. Kitchen's through there." She gestures to the right.

 

Ryleigh and Ravaphine walk in and Seir hesitates at the door, Kendall still looking at her, “H— hi. Um…” Seir clears her throat and she looks down at her hands, “I’m… I— I’m uh, Sei— Seirixori. I just... I just want to say something and then... I'll go if—"

 

“Kendall. Get in here, and please hit your head on the doorway.” Kendall turns and points to the kitchen and she goes down a different hall. Seir’s shoulders slump as she walks in.

 

The house is small, but the doors and ceilings are sized more for a dwarf than a halfling. Seir hunches over even more as she begins to process what that could possibly mean. When she enters the kitchen she freezes and looks around in awe, it seems like every square inch of flat surface in the room is covered in pies, breads, or the ingredients for them. 

 

She nervously starts playing with a small trinket around her neck. She doesn’t know what it is, just that it had been lying around in Gunnloda’s house and Seir wanted to hold onto something that was hers.

 

Kendall appears in the doorway, she tilts her head at Seir, gesturing for her to come over to the other room.

 

Kendall stops Seir with a hand on your arm before she can walk out. "Don't make me regret this." Then she steps back and gestures for Seir to keep going further down the hall.

 

Ryleigh looks from Kendall to Ravaphine and whispers, "So, are we staying in here...?"

 

"Let's step outside."

 

Kendall looks at the two of them when she turns around, "I can't eat all that pie myself."

 

Ravaphine looks at Ryleigh, waiting to see what she does.

 

Ryleigh shrugs a little and says, "Good, because we've been starving since Gunnloda left."

 

"You are wonderful." Rav praises as she sits down and starts digging into one of the pies without even asking for a plate.

 

Kendall leans against the door jamb, not really coming into the kitchen, just waiting, keeping an ear on what's happening down the hall.

  
  


***

  
  


Seir walks through the hall to find Gunnloda standing nervously in front of a small bookshelf, fidgeting with a book. She approaches slowly, clearing her throat when she’s only a few feet away, “Um… hi. I didn't... I wasn't going to come here so soon...I wasn't sure you'd want to see me...I’m not sure I want to see me…” Seir sighs, “Sorry I… I think Ryleigh might want her bed back, really.”

 

Gunnloda turns around, her brow furrowed with worry, but she doesn’t say anything yet. 

 

“I… there’s been a lot happening lately, more than I’m used to. And I know I messed up. I should have said something but it… but I… I didn’t think anything was going to happen. No one usually listens to me and I just wanted to…” Seir shakes her head, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was leaving for a week, too. I’m sorry I… I’m still learning and I’m  _ trying _ . I’m still trying to figure this all out and… and I really want this to work because… because you’re… you’re,” she waves her hand at Gunnloda, “goddess you’re so many things and I lo—” Seir stops and swallows, “I’m sorry I do reckless things sometimes, no one's ever stopped me before. No one’s cared to… not really... I... “ Seir groans, “That’s not the point!” She mutters to herself but Gunnloda still catches it. “I… will you please give me a chance to fix it?”

 

Gunnloda doesn’t move throughout Seir’s fast ramble. She hardly reacts until near the end when her cheeks flush pink and she looks down. “That… is a lot.”

 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m… nervous.”

 

Gunnloda looks up, “I can’t be the one who stops you from being reckless, Seirixori. You know that right? It can’t be just because I want you to.”

 

“Yes, yes... I…” she groans, "I'm learning, a little too slowly, that I have a family now and to trust you and I love you... all of you," she says quickly, her face on fire, "I just want to help people and I will tell you  _ everything _ and not do stupid impulsive things. ...Try not to because uh I might have gotten stuck in a jar of peanut butter yesterday and Rukiya was laughing too hard to help me and um…” Seir groans, “ _ Wow, please stop talking. _ ”

 

Gunnloda unsuccessfully tries to hide a smile, then it falls away. She looks down at her hands. "I don't... I want to see what this can be. I do... but I can't handle having my heart broken again." She looks back up, the question written across her face. 

 

Seir kneels and goes to reach for Gunnloda’s hands but she hesitates, “Can I…?”

 

Gunnloda barely moves her hands out to give her ok.

 

Seir holds them lightly and looks at Gunnloda, "I can't promise it will never happen, but I can promise that I.... that I love you." She flushes, but she keeps the eye contact, "Which might sound ridiculous because it's been a very short time, and... no wait, not the point..." She takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly, "I love you, I'm in love with you, and the last thing I ever want to do is break your heart, because that would mean mine is broken too and a hundred plus years of that is way too long.  _ No, I did it again _ ."

 

Gunnloda looks down, her cheeks burning red again. Then she steps in close and lifts her head enough for Seir’s lips to meet in a kiss. She pulls back and chuckles softly. "You're still too adorable for me to say no to."

 

Seir is pretty sure her whole body is turning red, but she grins and kind of launches herself around Gunnloda, hugging her, and trying really hard not to cry, but she's failing at it, "Please don't tell Stool you're really my favorite."

 

She laughs. “It’ll be our little secret."

 

Seir nods, pulling back and places a hand on the side of Gunnloda's face, stroking her cheek lightly with her thumb. Crying mess that she is, Seir leans in to kiss Gunnloda, "I love you." She grins as she says it again.

 

Gunnloda leans forward, resting her forehead against Seir’s with her eyes closed. "I love you too... but don't ever do that to me again." She laughs again. "Kendall's kitchen can't handle it anymore."

 

“That was the worst two days of my life, I will definitely not do that again."

 

She laughs again, having trouble keeping her smile off her face. "I know enough about you to doubt the first, but I'm going to choose to believe the second."

 

"Okay... maybe, but it's close."  Seirixori pouts. “Um… how mad do you think uh… Kendall is at me? She’s your.. She was um…”

 

Before Gunnloda can answer there’s a shout from down the hall, “You’re lucky I haven’t thrown these pies at you!”

 

“Kendall!”

 

“Sorry, it won’t happen again.” Seir manages to squeak out, putting Gunnloda between her and Kendall.

 

“It better not, freeloader.”

 

“ _ Kendall _ !”

 

“What? It’s true. There’s no way you’re making her pay rent for staying at your place.”

 

“ _ I _ don’t even pay rent, you know that.”

 

Seir gives Gunnloda a confused look, but she just smiles and says later. Kendall scoffs and walks into the kitchen, sitting next to Ryleigh and busies herself with a loaf of bread.

 

“She seems nice.”

 

Gunnloda starts laughing and gives Seir another kiss, “She’s a lot of things. Best friend and life saver are a few of them.” Gunnloda cups Seir’s cheeks in her hands, “I’m sorry I left you.”

 

“What? No. I—”

 

Gunnloda shakers her head, stopping Seir’s apology. “ _ I’m sorry. _ I should not have left you like that. That was unfair to you. I was hurt and confused. But leaving wasn’t the right answer. I should have been there to help you, I know your intentions were good. There were worst things that could have happened had you not been there and I was too focussed on myself to see that at the time.” She leans in for another kiss, her lips light against Seir’s almost like she’s just reassuring herself that she can do it. “You’re a wonderful woman, Seirixori and despite what you’ve been through, you’re capable of so much and you’re so kind and I’m glad you came to find me.”

  
Seir looks at her wide-eyed and red faced, she’s stunned and speechless. A tiny sound comes out of the back of her throat and Gunnloda laughs, “Let’s go back home,  _ sor'odko _ .”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, near the middle or the end I started typing an accent out and then I got real fuckin' lazy and stopped so... sorry not sorry. Also I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter. let's just go with yes, the end. lol

It’s a few days later when Ryleigh knocks on the door again, Seir left Stool at her dorm and she knows how much they mean to her. Worried again that Seir hadn’t come to claim them yet, Ryleigh decides to drop them off.  

 

A minute passes and no one answers. Ryleigh frowns, she can see some lights on and Gunnloda’s car is parked in the driveway. She bites her lip in worry as she tries the handle and finds it unlocked. It feels too much like when she found Seir after Gunnloda left and she’s not sure she can handle Seir being so sad again.

 

“Hello?” Ryleigh calls out, this time no one’s in the living room. “Where are you guys? Ugh, please tell me you’re not…” She shakes her head, “No, they are not Urrak or Brimeia.” She stops and can hear laughter and music coming from the back and heads in that direction.

 

“Ryleigh!” Seir calls out excitedly from atop a precarious looking wooden floor a few feet off the ground with one wall. “Stool!” Seir, in all her excitement, nearly falls on her face as she scrambles to get up from where she was sanding the floor.

 

“Uh… Seirixori, what… what are you doing?”

 

“Hello, dear.” Gunnloda walks out from behind the single wall, hammer in hand and a few nails pinched between her lips.

 

“Ryleigh, Ryleigh, Ryleigh,” Seir excitedly repeats. “I got Gunnloda to sleep outside with me when we came back! It was great!” Seir bounds over to her friend, dropping a kiss onto Gunnloda’s head as she passes by. She pulls Ryleigh into a surprisingly strong hug and then pulls Stool into her arms.

 

Ryleigh’s grin starts to match Seir’s, happy her friend seems to be doing much better. “Yay?” She says, still looking at the construction in front of her and a little amazed as Gunnloda starts lifting and placing wood around the floor base and hammering away.

 

“We’re building a treehouse!” Seir leans forward and stage whispers, “Gunnloda was afraid of the bugs and the wild animals.”

 

Gunnloda chuckles from where she is, “Not all of us have lived outside before, my love.”

 

Seir’s face flushes and Ryleigh starts to tease her. They start rough housing and Gunnloda shakes her head as she continues to hammer away. It takes about twenty minutes before she scolds them for making her do all the work and they sheepishly apologize and get to work.

  
  


***

 

Gunnloda walks into their house, just getting home from a meeting with her academic advisor about possibly switching her major, something she’s been thinking of for some time now, despite being nearly finished with her current one. Seirixori being the one to open her eyes, so to speak, to a more active way of helping people where she can. Gunnloda can hear a cacophony of animal sounds but when she gets to her living room she’s surprised to see the TV off and Seir nowhere to be found. “Seirixori?” She calls out, heading towards the noise.

 

Once she gets to the sliding doors leading to the backyard she looks on in awe and a little apprehension as she sees Seirixori near her treehouse  _ covered _ in animals. Gunnloda can’t stop the warm smile as a dog (it kind of looks like a wolf and Gunnloda’s first thought isn’t for Seir’s safety, but  _ where _ it even came from) jumps onto Seir and knocks her over, licking her face. The raven on Seir’s horn gets a little agitated and squawks at the dog before readjusting itself. An older dog snorts and barely moves from where it lies, enjoying the sun and a few kittens start crawling on Seir as she tumbles over from the other dog.

 

When Gunnloda slides open the doors Seir and all the animals look up, the dog on Seir jumps off and bounds towards her, tongue lulling out of it’s mouth and tail wagging. “ _ Sor'odko  _ what… where did you find all of these?” She asks, patting the pup on the head and she can see it’s missing an eye and several of its teeth. 

 

“They followed me here!” She grins and points to the raven. “Well, this is Penelope, she’s been my friend for a while. She came with after I finished cleaning my old place in the forest!” Seir picks up the kittens who start climbing on her and she doesn’t even flinch as their tiny claws dig into her skin, “I found these kittens with this guy,” She nudges the old dog just a little who gives a small woof, “They were in an abandoned lot that’s on the way here.” She frowns, “Someone just left them there with  _ nothing. _ ” Seir huffs but one of the kittens tries crawling into her shirt and she giggles pulling her out and setting them all back on the ground and makes her way to Gunnloda. All of the animals start following, even the old dog.

 

“And that’s Findarris’ friend, Mudbean!” Seir kneels and hugs him. 

 

Gunnloda takes a step back in surprise as she can now see the giant lizard on Seir’s back. “...and who is that?” She asks finally after the shock wears off.

 

“Oh!” Seir turns a little to show a large bearded dragon, “This is Kerval! He’s also an old friend.”

 

“Seirixori…” Gunnloda starts out, but Seir doesn’t let her finish.

 

“I know… I’m sorry. It’s just... they were so sad and shouldn’t have been left alone! I know I should have asked first but I didn’t think they’d still be here when you got home. T-Takara was supposed to come pick some of them up so she could find homes for them but I think she got busy with something and I didn’t want to put them back on the street and I wanted to show Penelope and Kerval my new home—”

 

Gunnloda lets out a defeated sigh followed by a light chuckle, “I love you.” She steps up to Seir and hesitates, “Would Kerval and Penelope mind moving for a moment?”

 

“Oh uh, sure.” Seir’s tail reaches up and gently removes Kerval from her back and sets him on the ground, he only moves enough to be fully in the sun, closing his eyes and stretching his neck. Seir makes a clicking noise with her tongue and Penelope hops down and looks a little put out from being moved from her perch, “There we go.”

 

Gunnloda shakes her head and steps into Seir’s space, reaching out and pulling a leaf from her hair, “I love you,” she repeats, “And I love how much you care for animals and so long as there’s no trouble, we can keep them all.” Gunnloda ends her words with a long kiss, smiling as she pulls away at Seir’s wide-eyed look.

 

Seir blinks a few times, trying to process, “Really?”

 

“Really.” Gunnloda gives Seir another kiss on the lips and then one on her cheek. “Just so long as you get  _ all _ of them shots and make sure they’re taken care of.” She reaches up and gives Penelope, who jumped back onto Seir’s horn the moment Gunnloda pulled away, a light stroke and she coos at Gunnloda.

 

Seir nods her head frantically, Penelope makes a few disgruntled sounds before hopping off Seir and onto Gunnloda’s shoulder. “They can live in the treehouse too! And we can get them beds and food and so many toys! Aw, Stool is going to have more friends!”

 

Seir continues prattling on about all the things they can get,  _ and build,  _ and Gunnloda sits next to her, letting the kittens crawl into her lap. “Next thing I know you’re going to want to adopt a bunch of kids.”

 

“Can we do that!? They need a better home  _ just _ as much if not  _ more _ than these guys!” 

 

Gunnloda laughs loudly, tears pooling in her eyes and she pats Seir’s knee, “One thing at a time,  _ sor'odko. _ ”  

 

***

 

They’re watching some movie. Seirixori isn’t entirely sure what it is, just that Nolanos, Beiro, and Brimeia really wanted to watch it. Some action movie with a lot of car chase scenes and explosions. She is more focussed on the woman in front of her.

 

Seir is sitting behind Gunnloda, arms wrapped around her middle with her chin resting on Gunnloda’s head. So it’s hard to miss how tense she gets during several of the scenes that include car accidents.

 

“ _ Tor beag _ , are you okay?” Seir whispers.

 

Gunnloda doesn’t voice her answer, only giving a terse nod and a hand squeeze.

 

Seir can’t pay attention to the rest of the film and doesn’t even notice the taste of blood as she chews on her bottom lip the entire time. Halfway into it Gunnloda gets up suddenly, saying something about popcorn.

 

Seir gets up as well, following her to the kitchen, “Is everything okay?” She asks softly.

 

“I’m fine,  _ sor’odko _ .” Instead of popcorn Gunnloda starts pulling out flour and other ingredients Seir recognizes as things Gunnloda uses to make pastries. 

 

Seir continues to watch her as she furiously starts mixing ingredients together. Seir opens her mouth to say something but instead her shoulders slump and she goes about getting the popcorn Gunnloda said she was preparing.

 

Once it’s done in the microwave and Seir’s dumped it into a bowl she starts heading back out, but not before turning and saying, “I’m here, you know. And I love you… and if you… if you want to tell me, one day, when you’re ready, I’ll be there for you.”

 

Seir swallows back a wave of sadness when Gunnloda doesn’t answer right away. She turns to leave, head down, shoulders low when there’s a reply, “I know.” 

  
  


***

  
  


There’s eleven of them at this movie theater. All the regulars plus Misha. Seirixori had gone to apologize and it was really awkward and nerve wracking and Cae looked about ready to murder her, really. It helped that everyone was piled into a couple of cars waiting for Seir. Seir didn’t intend to invite Misha along, it just fell out of her mouth along with the rest of her word vomit.

 

Misha agreed almost before Seir even finished asking and Cae, Eloise, and Seir stared at her as she grabbed her purse and headed out to the cars, getting into one as Beiro opened the door, bowing and welcoming her to the squad. If Seir had thought Cae looked murderous before, she was in for a surprise when she turns around to find Cae inches from her person. 

 

Seir freezes immediately and Cae stares her down. Nothing is said and Seir isn’t sure how much time has passed but she feels a hand on the small of her back and she hears Gunnloda, “She’ll be fine.”

 

“We know,” Eloise answers, pulling her wife back and giving her an admonishing look. “I’m afraid there was an… overreaction on our part and it’s because of you,” Eloise looks to Seir who tries to shrink back but Gunnloda’s keeping her where she is, “that nothing else happened to her. I know you’re not a bad person, Seirixori, but please try and talk to people first, okay?”

 

Seir nods frantically, “Okay.”

 

“Have a good night and don’t you dare give her weed.”

 

Seir nods again and stiffly turns as Cae and Eloise shut the door. “Am I dead? Did I die?”

 

Gunnloda laughs and takes her hand and they head back to the car. 

 

Shortly into the movie a car gets hit by a train and it’s a little  _ too _ realistic. It sends chills down Seir’s spine. When she turns to Gunnloda to make a small comment she finds her girlfriend white as a sheet and clutching the armrest.

 

Seirixori slowly removes Gunnloda’s hand to take it her own, but Gunnloda’s grip doesn’t lessen.

 

“Gunnloda?” Seir whispers, sinking down in her seat enough to get eye-level.

 

Gunnloda swallows hard, “Hmm?” 

 

“Are you okay?”

 

She nods stiffly and Seir lightly chews on her bottom lip, not believing her for one second. 

 

Gunnloda looks over with a strained smile, “I’ll be fine.”

 

Seir nods and turns back to the movie, but she’s distracted now, worrying over Gunnloda… who gets up not fifteen seconds later and nearly bolts out of the theater. Seir quickly follows, telling Ryleigh they’ll be right back. The worried look on Seirixori’s face stops Ryleigh from making a joke.

 

When Seir makes it out she nearly misses Gunnloda flee into the bathroom. She cringes walking in, hearing a tell-tale retching sound. Seir waits, her tail nervously flitting about behind her. It doesn’t take long for Gunnloda to finish, she walks to the sink and rinses out her mouth several times then splashes cold water onto her face before turning to Seir who has moved to one of the couches in the restroom.

 

As Gunnloda walks to her, Seir sinks to her knees and cups Gunnloda’s face in her hands, she feels a little clammy but there’s a tad bit more color in her skin than there was a minute ago. “Do you want me to take you home?” Seir whispers.

 

Gunnloda closes her eyes, “No,” she whispers back, her voice a bit hoarse. She clears her throat before continuing. “No, sor’odko. You and your friends have been looking forward to this movie for months, I don’t want my… I don’t want you to have to leave because of me.”

 

Seir shrugs and her tail settles itself around one of Gunnloda’s legs, like it also needs to make sure she’s okay, “I can see it another day.”

 

“I’m okay, now. I’m promise. I just wasn’t expecting…” Gunnloda waves her hands around, “I wasn’t expecting to react that way, that’s all.”

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to make you watch it if it… if it makes you feel bad.” 

 

Gunnloda leans into Seirixori and gives her a light kiss, “I’ll be okay, love. Thank you, let’s go back before you miss too much.”

 

Seir wraps her arms around Gunnloda giving her a tight hug and then stands and takes Gunnloda’s hand and her tail settles around Gunnloda’s waist, neither extremity letting go for the rest of the movie. 

 

The majority decide to go out to a club afterwards, Seir isn’t too keen on the idea but Gunnloda readily agrees and Seir goes along with it.

 

They’ve only been there for a half hour and Gunnloda’s already six drinks in.

 

Seir and Ryleigh are the only two not drinking, Ryleigh enjoying the other’s antics but Seir continues to sit worriedly at Gunnloda’s side as she starts on her seventh. Despite the amount, Gunnloda looks about as tipsy as her friends who have only just started their second round. 

 

“D’ya reckon the gods punish people all the time for doin’ a bad thing?” Gunnloda asks and it throws Seir for a loop because not only is it kind of a strange question but instead of Gunnloda sounding like her halfling friend Kendall, she sounds more like the few dwarves that have passed through the Sinful Bean— a drastically different accent than what she’s used to.

 

“I don’t think so, no. Maybe once we die, but… no. I think it’s more like a one and one ratio.” 

 

Gunnloda’s eyes narrow, “Once we die? D’you believe— believe in that? The after?”

 

“Yes.” Seir’s hesitant when she says it, not sure where the conversation is going, “I’m… I’m not sure if I should get you to stop or to let you keep drinking…”

 

She snorts into her drink and then downs it quickly, asking for another. The bartender quickly responds, not blinking an eye and it makes Seirixori wonder if the amount of alcohol she’s consuming is normal for any dwarf. "Kendall always cut me off when the accent started slippin'. You... you didn't know 'bout that though, didja? Cause I'm the first dwarf you really know." She leans in like she's telling a secret, but her voice is still just as loud. "I changed my words." She sits back and frowns with a little pout. "I lied to you, didn't I? Yer not gonna like me."

 

Seir forwns, asks for four more drinks and once they’re set in front of her she manages to get Gunnloda off the stool and she slowly leads Gunnloda to a booth in the back, away from a good portion of the noise and away from their friends.

 

Gunnloda finishes the seventh on their way over, when they sit down she finishes two more in such quick succession that Seir just watches in amazement at how quickly they’re gone. 

 

“M’sorry. M’nervous and ’fraid you’ll leave. I left you once, y’know. Shouldn’tve done that. I died once. Y’didn’t know that either. I don’t tell you things.”

 

“Maybe… Maybe we should um… be at home for this instead,  _ tor beag. _ ” Seir says as she tries to process everything.

 

“Alright,” Gunnloda frowns, downing the other drink while Seir manages to grab the last one before her and quickly takes a few drinks.

 

Taking Gunnloda’s hand, Seir makes her way to Ryleigh, “Hey, Ryleigh, we’re going to head home.”

 

“Is everything alright?” Ryleigh asks, having noticed Gunnloda’s demeanor ever since they came back from the bathroom at the movies.

 

“I lied ‘n she’s gonna take me home and then I’ll never see ‘er again,” Gunnloda says as she finishes the drink Seir hadn’t finished.

 

Seir gives Ryleigh a smile and shakes her head, “It’s fine. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

 

Ryleigh nods and watches them leave with a worried frown.

 

They make it home and Gunnloda makes a beeline for the kitchen. Seir takes a few moments to put their things away and make sure all the pets are taken care of and put to bed before heading into the kitchen herself. 

 

Gunnloda’s kneading dough pretty rigorously and Seir can see the half empty bottle of wine on the counter.

 

Seir sits on the floor and waits.

 

“When I was younger m’cousin, Kafar, died in a car accident because of a drunk driver.” She takes a deep breath, “I was the drunk driver.” She takes a long drink of the wine and continues kneading dough. “He died instantly… I dinnit.” 

 

Seir moves to her knees, about to reach out and hug Gunnloda but isn’t quite sure that’s what she wants so she moves closer so that she’s in Gunnloda’s peripheral and continues to listen.

 

“I was drunk an’ yet I still ‘member the crash, e’ry detail.” She shakes her head, “I died on th’way to the hospital.” She laughs and it sounds hollow, “They tell you about a white light, or a warmth, or someone meetin’ you… always that there’s  _ somethin’ _ or  _ someone _ there to meet you. Such a load of shit.” Gunnloda slaps the kneaded dough onto the counter and it causes Seir to jump. “It was just black, e’rything was black an’ it was cold. An’ there was  _ nothin’. _ Then I woke up in th’ hospital. They brought me back an’ I felt empty an’ I could nev’r get warm. Even now… even now I sometimes still feel that coldness but you… yer  _ so warm _ .” Gunnloda trails off and turns to face Seir.

 

“One of the EMT’s kept comin’ by to make sure I was okay. She heavily believes in the Host… she prayed with me, to me, almost every day. It didn’t take long for me to fall for her but she tried pushing me away and I kept… I just kept trying and then I asked about dying and the blackness and how I didn’t think the gods actually existed and she got so  _ mad _ and  _ offended _ …” Gunnloda frowns. “I never brought it up again and I started changing everything about myself, what I ‘believed’ in, what I sounded like, because I just wanted her to love me the way that I loved her.

 

“Eventually she caved and it was… it was great, or so I thought, for several years but then, then she told me she was getting too old and I needed to do something other than be with someone who’s just going to leave me too soon.” Gunnloda turns back to her bread making, giving the dough a few more rolls before putting it in the bread maker.

 

“I’m sorry, I only meant to… the movie… I wasn’t expecting the intense flashbacks of the accident and I’m sorry I’ve lied to you and I don’t… I’ll understand if you don’t— if you don’t like me anymore.”

 

Seir doesn’t say anything at first— it doesn’t take her long to figure out that her ex is definitely Kendall but that isn’t important to her right now— she opens her arms and Gunnloda falls into the hug, having just noticed the tears that have been streaming down her face since before they got home. “Gunnloda,” Seir says pulling only far enough away so that she can look Gunnloda in the eyes. “Gunnloda, I love you. There’s very little you could do that would change that. I love your food, I love your stress baking, I love the way your hair looks in the morning,” Gunnloda snorts with disbelief and Seir grins, “I do. I love how kind you are and open to many things. You never questioned Stool and I don’t know if I ever told you how much that meant to me…” Seir shakes her head, trying to get herself to stay on point. “I love this new side of you, this accent. I just want you to be  _ you _ .”

 

“Even if I don’t believe in gods or the afterlife?”

 

“Even then… you can believe whatever you wish. Your thoughts are valid and I won’t ever tell you that your beliefs are wrong. No one should.”

 

“How are you real?” Gunnloda mumbles and starts full-on sobbing and throws her arms around Seir.

 

Seir smiles softly and lets Gunnloda cry for a bit before struggling to get her upstairs and into bed.

 

*  * *

 

By the time Seir wakes, Gunnloda's sitting up against the headboard, head in hands, currently trying to rub the soreness from her eyes.

 

Seir mutters a good morning that’s muffled and barely audible, when she removes her face from her pillow she repeats her greeting and then asks, “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like an orc’s been inside my skull all night. I’ll be alright after breakfast.”

 

Seir sits up and places a kiss on Gunnloda’s forehead, “Want me to make it?”

 

Gunnloda chuckles but a groan soon follows. “No, sor’odko, I’ll be fine.” She sighs, "I can't decide if I should be apologizing for hiding it all from you or for dumping it on you all at once."

 

Seir brings up one of Gunnloda’s hands and places a kiss to the palm, “It’s only been a few months. I don’t expect to know everything about you. It might have been… well had I known maybe I could have warned you, you know? I wouldn’t want you to relive that kind of thing if I can help it.”

 

“You’re so…” she finishes in what Seir can now guess is Dwarven. “That’s just it, Seirixori. I don’t know if I would have told you. I’ve been selfish—”

 

Seir takes both of Gunnloda’s hands, rubbing her thumb across the ring Gunnloda wears once more, mirroring the one on Seir’s hand that she had been given back just a couple days prior. “Gunnloda…” Seir’s tail starts wrapping itself around her own wrist, “There’s things I still haven’t told you because they just don’t seem important, but they could be? We don’t know. There’s things I’ve told you that I’ve never told anyone before but I… you… I don’t know, it just comes out sometimes when I’m with you because you make me feel like I can say anything to you and you won’t… run.”

 

“But I did run—”

 

“You came back.”

 

They’re silent for a while, Seir constantly rubbing her finger across the band on Gunnloda’s finger. Seir’s tail makes it way to Gunnloda’s wrist, now curled around both of their wrists and hands. She leans in close, lips barely brushing across Gunnloda’s “Gunnloda… I know these could mean more than you said…”

 

Gunnloda blinks to keep focus and she whispers back, “They mean whatever you want them to, sor’odko.”

 

“And if I want them to mean  _ everything _ ?” Seir says quietly, tongue peaking out to wet her lips.

 

“Then they mean  _ everything _ .” She doesn’t wait for Seir to say anything else, pressing her lips firmly to Seir’s. The relief and love flooding through her like a crashing wave.

A while later Seir pulls back and leans her forehead against Gunnloda’s, out of breath and grinning. “Love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Gunnloda replies with an other kiss.

 

Seir sighs and looks at their linked hands, processing what just transpired and her eyes widen. She looks down at her tail, looks up at Gunnloda and then her tail. Gunnloda then her tail. “...Gunnloda? Do you uh… so would you marry me?”

 

Gunnloda chuckles, brushing Seir’s cheek with her fingers, “ _ Sor'odko,  _ that’s kind of what  _ everything _ means.”

 

Seir nods quickly, “Yes um, yes but uh… well...” She clears her throat. “We… we uh… ok so my tail might have… um…”

 

Gunnloda meets Seir’s lips with another kiss. “What is it, love?”

 

“I… uh… so my tail kind of married us just now? If you want a bare minimum of my family’s practicing beliefs…” She flushes and looks at her tail that’s still wrapped around both their wrists and hands.

 

Gunnloda is quiet briefly before chuckling, “Iguess we should go to the court soon and get it legal then?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Wow… can we— can we do like a… like a ceremony thing for our friends?”

 

“Whatever you want. I’m fine with just this, your word is all I need…  _ v’do _ .”

 

Seir might not know any Dwarven, but she can guess the new word and she squeals as she launches herself at Gunnloda, knocking them both back onto their bed. “I can call you my  _ wife _ whenever I now.” She gasps, “I have to tell Stool! And Penelope and Mudbean!” Seir pauses, leaving sporadic kisses on Gunnloda’s mouth and cheeks, who’s chuckling through Seir’s excitement, “Oh I should probably tell Ryleigh and the others... _ wife _ . This is the best day.”

  
  


*  * *

  
  


Ryleigh walks down from her ‘rented’ room in Gunnloda’s house (she gives Gunnloda money every month but Seir, with Rukiya’s help, gets it put back into her bank account). It’s two days into summer and Seir invited her to stay since she couldn’t stay at the dorms (Brimeia also has a room, the only room downstairs, she’d gotten it a few months ago due to Seir finally talking her into  _ staying _ instead of just coming over once or twice a week). 

 

She greets her friends with a small nod, most of them well into a third or fourth serving of an alcohol of their choice. Seir had been sad that most of her friends were going to leave for the summer months and Gunnloda had made sure they all would get together at least one more time. Ryleigh sits between Rukiya and Seir, both greeting her with near equal levels of drunken excitement. Despite Rukiya being able to hold her alcohol  _ much _ better than Seirixori, she seems to be taking a leaf out of the tiefling’s book and being just as talkative and animated more than normal. 

 

She watches on in amusement as both Brimeia and Urrak try to out drink Gunnloda, Ravaphine cheering them on, having bowed out only two drinks in. Nolanos and Malica sit nearby having a small discussion, every now and then cheering on Gunnloda (Urrak pouting at Malica’s betrayal, who just smiles with a shrug stating that she’s very aware of how much liquor Urrak can drink before becoming an emotional mess… and how much Gunnloda can drink).

 

“ _ Ryleigh!”  _ Seir leans in as if she’s trying to whisper but Ry winces at the volume, “We finished the tree house! Do you want to see? I want to go, it’s  _ so _ cool. Gunnloda is  _ amazing _ and she put in so many extra… extra um… extra  _ fancy _ things! Let’s go!” Seir gets up, trying to tug Ryleigh as well. She stumbles and Ryleigh can hear Rukiya giggling next to her. 

 

“Seirixori, maybe tomorrow. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Seir huffs, “I’m  _ fine _ .” She continues struggling to pull Ryleigh up. After about ten seconds she gives up and starts stumbling her way towards the kitchen to get to the backyard. “I’ll go by myself then! More fun for me!”

 

Ryleigh rolls her eyes with a sigh and goes to follow, “Seirixori, I mean it. You’re going to get yourself hurt.” She manages to catch Seir’s arm and stops her just inside the kitchen doorway. “If I promise to check it out tomorrow with you, will you come back and sit down?”

 

“No,” Seir pouts, “I want to show it to you now. Stool has their own little cave, and, and there’s bird seed feeders all over, and Gunnloda even let me have a little fridge in there!”

 

“So, she built you… your own little house?”

 

“ _ Duh,  _ it’s called a tree- _ house _ .”

 

Ryleigh levels Seir with the most unamused look but Seir doesn’t look phased. Before she can deny it again, Seir tries to push herself past Ryleigh. “No, hey, Seirixori, come on— stop!”

 

Seir and Ryleigh start struggling in the doorway, at one point Ryleigh manages to get her into a headlock but Seir is a lot slippery than normal now that she’s drunk. She continues to try and grapple Seir, not having as much luck as she thought she would. “Gods— damn it— Seirixori, I swear to—  _ Gunnloda _ , help me with your girlfriend.”

 

“She’s not— not my girlfriend. We got , we’re— she’s my wife now!” Seir declares as she struggles to get free.

 

“ _ Excuse me!?” _ Ryleigh, shocked as fuck, ends up letting go of Seirixori so quickly that Seir slams into the floor.

 

“Aw, you didn’t invite us?” Ravaphine slurs from Nolanos’ lap.

 

“Sorry, it was an accident.” Seir returns, having not moved from the floor.

 

“ _ Accident!? _ Ho— how do you get married  _ by accident!? _ ”

 

“Man, Alastair, did you want to marry her instead?” Urrak mumbles, leaning heavily on Malica, having nearly lost all the alcohol she had drank 3 rounds ago. 

 

Ryleigh sputters and Seir makes a noise from the floor. “Ew.” 

 

Ryleigh glares at Urrak before picking up Seir and dragging her outside, “We need to have a talk.”

 

“Treehouse!” Seir exclaimes excitedly, completely missing the scary seriousness Ryleigh’s presence emanates.

 

“Look! There’s the little ‘cave’ for Stool, and over there is the bed for Mister Grouch Potato… except the kittens and Mudbean kind of crowd him on it sometimes.” Seir starts pointing things out and Ryleigh is too preoccupied to pay attention. As she moves them in, she sees the extremely large pile of pillows and moves Seir to them and sets her down.

 

“Seirixori, hey, come on.” Ryleigh pats Seir’s cheek lightly to try and get her to focus.

 

“Hi.” Seir grins and Ryleigh groans because there’s no way Seir is sober enough for this.

 

“I should really wait to have this conversation with you…” Ryleigh shakes her head and takes a deep calming breath, “Please explain how you and Gunnloda are married.”

 

Seir’s solid silver eyes brighten exponentially, “I did it! I mean, my tail did it, really. Wiccan and Celtic traditions are closely tied to each other,” She starts laughing at her joke and it takes Ryleigh too long to understand it, but Seir’s far too gone to care, “She… she gave me the ring back!” Seir thrusts her hand in Ryleigh’s face and Ry barely avoids being punched in the nose, “She gave it back! And she said they could mean whatever I wanted and— and I said— I asked if— if they could mean  _ everything _ and— and she said, Gunn— Gunnloda said that if I wanted them to mean everything than they mean  _ everything.  _ And my tail really likes her and wraps itself around her a lot but this time it curled around my wrist and then onto hers so by my— ‘religion’, we are married!” Seir nods frantically, as if agreeing to her own statement. 

 

Ryleigh let’s out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. “Right okay—” 

 

“Then she agreed to marry me with like a priest or whatever because I wanted to have a little ceremony with all of you guys! I love you, you know? You were the first person to stand up for me and you didn’t even know me and, and Beiro and Nolanos have been really great and everyone else!”

 

“Are you sure you know what you’re committing to? You haven’t know each other for very long, do you both accept each others differing religious views? It’s a big hurdle in a lot of relationships.”

 

Seir’s eyes start to water and Ryleigh immediately regrets her questions, a pang thudding in her chest, “Do— do you not like Gunnloda?” Seir asks in a small voice. “Please don’t tell me you’ve been pretending this whole time, I don’t— I don’t want to choose.”

 

“Seirixori, no, no that’s not what I—” Ryleigh shakes her head and pulls Seir into a hug her own tears falling as Seir starts lightly sobbing into her shoulder, “Really should have waited until you were sober.” She says quietly, “Of course I like Gunnloda,  _ homashoc.  _ I just want to make sure you’re ready and you don’t have any doubts. Marriage is a big step for a lot people and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

 

“I still don’t know what— what that means.” Seir sobs out, her drunk state making her unable to handle her emotions. 

 

Ryleigh takes a breath and closes her eyes, Rukiya being the only one who knows what she’s about to share with Seirixori, “It— it means cherished one. My sister taught it to me.” 

 

“You have a sister?”

 

“I did, yes. You… you remind me of her.”

 

“Oh… um… is that… is that a good thing?” Seir asks quietly, finally sitting up and wiping away her tears, looking a miniscule more sober than she was earlier.

 

“It is.” Ry nods but doesn’t explain further.

 

Seir bites her lip and it takes her a while to finally get the courage to ask her question, “You...did? What— what happened to her?”

 

Ryleigh let’s out a dry chuckle and shrugs, “I don’t know exactly, just that she’s dead.”

 

“I’m sorry.” This time Seir pulls Ryleigh in for a hug and Ry lets her.

 

After a couple minutes Ryleigh pulls back, “I thought we were discussing you getting married.”

 

Seir grins, “Were we?”

 

“Just how long were you going to keep this from me?” Ryleigh teases, poking Seir’s side.

 

Seir just shrugs and bats Ryleigh’s hands away, “Probably until I invited you to the ceremony. The day of.” Seir jokes back.

 

Ryleigh rolls her eyes and shoves Seir into the massive pillow pile. Seir flings two of the pillows at her and a ridiculous pillow fight ensues, that only stops because one too many pillows end up torn via Seir’s horns and the subsequent cottony mess nearly causes another bout of playful fighting.

 

“Is it okay if I talk to Gunnloda about this?” Ryleigh asks later when they’re both lying in the mess they made.

 

“You’re going to even if I say no.”

 

“Yeah, I am.”

 

“She’s her own person, anyway. I’m not looking to… to strip away what makes her, her. I just want her to do as she wishes and not because she thinks I’ll like it.”

 

Ryleigh turns her head to look at Seir, searching for what Seir isn’t saying, but when Seir doesn’t say anything more Ryleigh just sighs and turns back to stare up at the sky through the skylight in the treehouse. “Gunnloda’s really lucky.”

 

“Nah, it’s me that’s lucky.”

 

Ryleigh pats Seir’s hand in response, knowing they could go back and forth all night. “Come on, your  _ wife _ is probably worried I’ve kidnapped you or something.”

 

Seir blushes with a wide grin, bounding out of the treehousetwith Ryleigh following slowly behind, “I have a  _ wife! _ ”

  
  



End file.
